


The Creed: A Tale of Mayhem and Pleasure

by Gho5tCapper



Series: The Creed [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gho5tCapper/pseuds/Gho5tCapper
Summary: The sequel to "The Creed". Twenty years have passed since the events that lead from Carl's rise to power. Now the as the one true Creed he leads his amazon army across the continent focused on leading this new world through his might.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Lizzie Samuels, Carl Grimes/Sophia Peletier
Series: The Creed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611193
Kudos: 1





	1. Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows "The Rise of the Master" and or "The Creed" Series

**Mayhem X Pleasure**

Author: Gho5tCapper Fandom: The Walking Dead Genre: Romance/Erotica, Supernatural Rating: Graphic Violence, Sexual Scenes, Explicit Content

**Chapter 1 "Forbidden Fruit"**

Carl was carried across the grassy field on his ornamental throne, which sat up on the shoulders of members of his harem. Arriving a good 50 yards from the edge of town the girls sat him down and then spread out to either side of him. The act caught the attention of some of the town's people who stopped to take in the curios sight of a man in a throne surrounded by ten or so pretty amazon women and a blonde with a rifle dressed in military gear.

"Who speaks for this town?" Carl shouted from his chair. Some of the town's people looked at each other with unsure glances while others left to find the town marshal.

Carl's harem stood silent and still, holding weapons and awaiting orders as Carl himself watched silently for anyone to approach from the town. It was not long before a man dressed in black pants with a button up shirt approached along side two other men both wearing similar shirts but with brown paints. They walked past the small crowd gathered at the edge of town and out onto the field.

"You the one looking to talk stranger?" The man in black asked.

"Not asking," Carl said from his chair, eyes locked on the man. "I have come to inform you that this town is now under my ownership and that you will bring us tribute in the form of supplies as well as offer to us one girl from your town to add to my own harem."

"And why would we do that?" The man asked.

"Majd," Carl called one of his personal guards to come forward. The young looking, caramel skinned, dark haired amazon stepped forward. She turned to Carl and bit her lip while waiting for the okay. Carl nodded and looked back out towards the three men to watch as Majd lowered her eyes in their direction and extended her hand.

As she raised her extended hand, the two lawmen on either side of the marshal began to lift off their feet. They floated a good three feet off the ground while gently spinning unable to keep their balance. Murmurs began from the crowd behind them.

"That's a fancy trick your little brown bitch can do." The marshal began when suddenly the lawmen let out a blood curdling scream as both imploded the same time as Majd closed her fist. She then made a tossing motion with her hand as the blood and gore of the mangled bodies sprayed over the nearby crowd.

Carl smiled as the marshal hung his head and agreed to the offered terms. "Lucy," Carl called. "Clean up here and meet us back at the outpost." He turned to the other's, "Were done here, let us be off." Lucy gathered the supplies and chose an offered child to add to Carl's harem, a little brunette with green eyes and freckles on her nose.

Carl was carried off by his harem back towards the outpost, the day was done, another town added to his Euphoria Collective. There had been many this year and his influence was growing.

Twenty years had passed since Carl rose from a kid to being the master of his own harem. He was known as the Creed, a legendary figurehead of the amazon tribes that rose from the past after the fall of the world. Blessed by a divine being Carl was told to rule the world by might and erase the old ways of society, rebuilding the world the way he now saw fit.

With this blessing came the powers of increased intellect, prowess and cunning to add to his own predatory nature. Carl resembled a boy of teenage years while he was much older in reality. A fountain hidden deep beneath an old world government base entitled U4EA had given Carl and his inner circle the ability to live a longer life and reverted their outward age back to that of teenagers and in some cases to that of pre-teens.

Carl and his "Core Ten" as he called them would form the ruling circle for what would have become known as the Euphoria Coalition. A make up of factions, groups and outposts from DC to the eastern sea board all loyal to Carl and his amazon army. His ability to plan attacks, control resources and make strategic decisions lead him to victory over many groups that were leaderless within his territory, uniting them under one banner.

The early days were more exciting for Carl as he conquered new territory and forged his army, however after the founding of the Euphoria Coalition he found but one new enemy. They were the MOR. The Modern Ohio Republic, a group that rivaled the size of Carl's Euphoria Coalition based out of Ohio and made up of a number of former factions, groups and outposts as well. Carl had been slowly picking away at border towns of the MOR, taking supplies as well as outpost to add to his own during the current year, but was planning on something bigger, something to really show his might. He was planning on taking out the MOR completely.

**_Series Theme, roll it!_ \- Happy Now – No Doubt**

Lucy walked up the dirt road towards Euphoria's main base with a large cart of supplies being pulled by two amazon girls not much younger than herself. Lucy watched their asses as they strained pushing the cart up the road, taking in how yummy both girls looked from behind.

"Where are we going miss?" The young brunette who Lucy took from the town pipped up as she walked beside Lucy.

"We are going to your new fucking home, where your gonna make new fucking friends and become fucking proud amazon sisters in arms." Lucy said not taking her eyes off the butts of the girls ahead.

They arrived at the large double fence gates on wheels where Terra the watch mistress was posted. "Supply carts to Beta Hanger, new blood to the processing centre." Terra said as she slid open the gate and surveyed the goods coming in. She was a taller amazon with curly brown hair and a light brown completion, small freckles adorned the tops of her cheeks barely visible unless the sun brought them out. "Good to see you back Lucy, how did town go?"

"Another shit show win Terra. I swear these small towns just give up at the first sight of violence. You implode a few of their people and they all lay down arms. I wish we would hit a major city or outpost, this is just fucking pathetic, watching him bored at taking these towns." Lucy said stopping to talk to the watch mistress. Her sunglasses reflected the bright sun so Terra couldn't see Lucy's eyes, just her annoyed expression. Lucy put her rifle down next to her leg while she fixed her blonde pony tail, tying it and putting it out the back of her camo military cap.

"Good seeing you sweet stuff." Terra said running her hand over Lucy's exposed core that had a light sweat on it between her tiny camo halter top and her baggy low cut camo pants strapped with ammo and weapons.

"You too sugar." Lucy smiled and bit her lip before pulling on the hand of the girl taken from town and leading her forward further into the compound.

That morning a squad of young amazons were out in formation doing push-ups to an instructors command as another unit jogged past Lucy and the young girl. It was a normal day in the Euphoria compound. They passed some buildings that were once offices, now set up as communications centres with amazon tech girls running wire to communication dishes up radio towers and hauling generators and communication equipment inside. They passed a truck unit moving about large canvas covered trucks that would hold squads of amazons while out on the road, even a helicopter was out that morning landing not far from the pair as Lucy waved to a beautiful Asian girl that piloted the machine.

"This is a busy place miss." The young girl said looking about at everything happening around her. "Will I be doing all this?"

"Maybe who fucking knows, but for now your going below where you'll be given a room, clothing, food and sent to learn in the classrooms. Our Creed likes his followers to be educated in the subjects he has approved. That of war, religion of the Creed, sexual training and then what you will personally be known for around the compound, your occupation or what not. Whatever your fucking good at I guess. There are lots of other girls your age learning as well." Lucy said as the two entered a large metal plane hanger and made way to an open fenced elevator that would lower them into the compound below.

The elevator was guarded by another two amazons decorated with red feathers that symbolized their position as guards. Each held a traditional spear weapon as well as a semi-automatic weapon which hung at their hips. As Lucy approached one guard stuck up her hand. "Pass code?" She asked

"I was gone for like four fucking hours, why do I need to keep telling you the Creed-damn pass code every time I take this elevator up to take a shit." Lucy said.

"You know the Creeds rules Lucy. He changes the code daily to prevent impostors from entering the sanctum below." The amazon guard said.

"Uh fine, today's pass code is Red88." Lucy said as the guards opened the door to the elevator and escorted her and the child from the village in. The elevator went deep, very deep underground into the rock where if the compound was bombed from above the people below would hardly feel a bump. It was also naturally cold and wet as the elevator descended. Water ran across the carved rock and was channeled away near the bottom. After a good half hour the elevator came to a rest on some steel grates at it's base. Lucy and the child were escorted off and some others from below were taking their turn to return to the surface.

Lucy walked with the child in tow past a series of occupied rooms where large glass windows viewed from the hall allowed one to see into them. The rooms were white and filled with females in white outfits working on a variety of things from weapons to chemical substances. "These are the labs, where the people of Euphoria are involved in creating things the Creed can use to defeat his enemies. It's pretty important fucking work, most of this shit is super hazardous." Lucy explained.

"Next they passed into a thinner area with large block walls where females clad in what appeared to be army gear waved a device in front of them. Lucy explained that this was for radiation to ensure they weren't contaminated after being in the outside world too long. There were also many cameras set up here they monitored the entire underground structure. Nothing went unnoticed here.

As they walked down the halls they were passed by other young girls who were going into various training rooms, gyms and classrooms. Each wore black tights and a white lose hanging t-shit as a kind of uniform.

"These are where the new recruits are trained to be part of our organization. The truth is that thought many of us at the Creeds command have young appearances and long life spans, we still die to war and need to be replaced with new members. You see the Creed cannot create a new generation by himself, a side effect of knowing the Creed intimately is the girls in his harem are sterile. We cannot conceive children of our own, it's why you were taken." Lucy explained.

"Oh there you are Lucy." A voice called from the hallway. A woman in her late twenties with short brown hair in a bob cut wearing a white overcoat came over to where Lucy and the child were and squatted down before them. "Well hello there, I am Marie, you must be the new girl?" Marie asked

"Here is where we go our separate ways." Lucy said. "Marie will take care of you from here out." Lucy saluted to the child and walked off down the hallway and up to a door bathed in red light where she produced a key card and swiped it to unlock it. The door slid open from the centre allowing her to pass then sealed shut behind her.

This was the war room and the Creed was bent over an oval table lit from below with glass on it's top that displayed a map of America. All around him women dressed in brown uniforms moved about him with folders and manning stations while performing tasks.

"Yes I think it's time." Carl said to Kathryn who stood to his right. "Prepare our squad and fuel up the trucks." He then turned to see Lucy enter the room. "Did you get the girl to the learning centre?"

"Ya the brat is in development." Lucy said standing at command her legs spread and hands behind her back. She had taken her sunglasses off, but kept her camo cap with her blonde pony tail hanging out the back on.

"Great, dismissed for the day then. Don't go far I've got a mission coming up very soon for you and your sister. We will be moving out." Carl said turning back to kathryn who snickered at Lucy and muttered "Twincest." under her breath.

"Yes my Creed." Lucy said with a salute as she left the room and back into the hallway where she headed towards her bunk intending to put away her rifle and change. She made her way down a series of corridors past the other bunks that housed the Creed's inner circle and past some pipes that ran on the walls and ceiling to where her and Ellie's bunk was located. She unlocked the hatch and climbed down the ladder to the tiny room below where two beds were attached to the wall and the girls personal effects were hung or put away in trunks.

Lucy stripped off her camo halter top allowing her large white breasts to fall out and jiggle as she reached over to hang her clothing by her bed. She slipped on a soft tight black t-shirt that clung to her breasts and outlined her big puffy nipples nicely. She then stripped off her baggy military pants and combat boots revealing her figure and perfect heart shaped ass. She ran her hands over her smooth naked bottom before slipping on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black shin high boots. She dismantled her riffle for cleaning. She laid the pieces out on her bunk and tied her hair back before climbing the ladder and heading for the surface.

She marched along the compound and through the amazon circle of law towards the old runway that was long overgrown with field grass and weeds from not being used for years. She walked along the centre painted line kicking her boots together as she went and whistling a merry tune. Finally she came to a part of the compound seldom visited as it was back behind some abandoned military silos and slid through a hole in the fence that she knew of. From here Lucy was making her way through a field of wild flowers hidden behind some pines while the sun shown down upon her. She then came to a small field stone wall that had long crumbled and was only a good foot high at most. She jumped up and walked along the top of the wall concentrating on keeping her balance as she smiled up at the sun on her face. Finally she came to a part of the far off field where a big chestnut tree grew, it's roots arching high on it's eastern side and a decorative multicolored blanket lay just beside the tree.

"About time lazy butt." Ellie called from the blanket as she lay in the shade of the great tree, her bare feet raised in the air. "What took ya so long sis?" Ellie was wearing a pair of small cut off shorts and a belly top pink tee as she lay on the blanket reading a book, her tied back white hair outlining her young soft face.

"The fucking Creed had me doing clean up duty again on some small town protection racket." Lucy said kicking off her boots and walking barefoot through the flowers over to where Ellie was. She got down and crawled over the blanket to where her sister lay and snuggled up next to her giving er a loving kiss as she reached her side.

"Aww did sis have a rough day?" Ellie said kissing her sisters forehead. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too Ellie." Lucy whispered as she cuddled up against her sister and ran her fingers up Ellie's bare stomach. Lucy closed her eyes and took in her sisters scent, it brought to mind a many pleasant things and got things off her mind. "Also Kathryn was there and was being a bitch."

"That girl is a complete ditz." Ellie said. I don't see how Carl has so much interest in her, she is a drama queen." Ellie began stroking Lucy's hair. "I like you blonde, it's way more fitting for you."

"I like, this." Lucy said running her hand between Ellie's thighs where her bulge sat.

"Oh do you now sis." Ellie said smiling and putting her book down. She turned to face Lucy who had her head buried in Ellie's arm pit and lifted her face to match hers. She pressed her soft lips against Lucy's and gave a gentle kiss. "Well, we have the afternoon all to ourselves, we are away from the compound in our private little spot where no nosy amazons will see us, if you want to."

Lucy was smiling and giving Ellie the naughty look she was so good at as she ran her hands down the front of Ellie's tiny shorts. "Just a little, I just want to play with it a bit." Lucy said trying to get her hand around Ellie's newest enhancement.

"Oh be careful he's sensitive." Ellie laughed as she put her hand over Lucy's. "You can't just pull on it, you have to give it a gentle kiss you know."

Lucy unbuttoned her sisters shorts and slid them down her legs as Ellie's big, thick girl cock sprung up into her face. "Oh there it is, there's my toy." Lucy said sliding up next to it and kissing it softly on the head with her lips. She then slowly used her tongue to lick up the base of it and rub all over the end. Sticky strands of her girl cum collected at the tip that Lucy lapped up eagerly. After a moment of teasing Lucy had Ellie's girl cock in her mouth and was sucking up and down on it as Ellie lay on her back upon the blanket moaning with pleasure.

With Ellie's girl cock still in her mouth Lucy slid off her jeans and slipped two fingers into her pussy to finger herself. She was insanely turned off while mouthing the cock, the smell of her wet pussy filled the air around the blanket and even passed by Ellie's nose. The turn on of smelling Lucy got Ellie extra hard as her girl cock pulsed in Lucy's mouth.

"Turn around sis, let me lick you." Ellie moaned.

Lucy sniffled as she sat up and gasped for a breath. She tied her hair back as some had fallen out of her pony tail then turned and slid her leg over her sisters body so her ass was facing Ellie's face. She went back down on her sister's cock and opened her self over her sisters face.

Ellie reached up and cupped Lucy's juicy round butt, pulling it open and lowering it to her mouth as she worked her tongue into Lucy's wet, sticky, warm pussy. She pressed her tongue past her sisters thick pink lips and into her juicy hole where she tongued up her flavor. The scent of Lucy's pussy was overwhelming for Ellie who was getting close to cumming from the arousal.

Lucy was in heaven, having her pussy eaten by someone who knew her body and deep throating a massive girl cock. She was bucking her ass around as her sister kept hitting her clit with her tongue, and would take her sisters girl cock out of her mouth each time she received too much pleasure to let out a soft moan.

The girls were in such ecstasy with each other they didn't notice two young amazon scouts passing near by who saw them.

"It's okay, carry on with your twincest." The long haired brunette scout joked as they hurried by.

"There so gay." The younger one whispered to the other as they passed.

"I know right." The long haired brunette scout said giggling as they walked off.


	2. A Maid's Life

**Mayhem X Pleasure**

Author: Gho5tCapper Fandom: The Walking Dead Genre: Romance/Erotica, Supernatural Rating: Graphic Violence, Sexual Scenes, Explicit Content

**Chapter 2 "A Maids Life"**

Carl walked the halls of the sanctum with Kathryn at his right side. It had been a long day of planning the up coming strike and he was exhausted. The two of them headed for Carl's quarters in the underground complex where they would finally rest.

"I can't wait to get back out on the road and see some real action, strike a target that actually means something you know?" Carl said arriving at the sealed door to his chambers with Kathryn. He spun around grabbing her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers. The two groped and kissed against the door for several minuets before Carl reached over and pressed the button to open the door.

They stumbled into the room, undressing as they went until they heard a voice from inside. "Oh excuse me, I'm sorry I didn't think you would be returning already master." came the soft defeated voice of Sophia who was clad in a french maids uniform. Her short skirt stopped halfway down her ass leaving her bare butt cheeks hanging out from beneath. She wore no panties and the only other clothing were black lace stockings that started halfway down her thighs. She had just finished shining Carl's shoes and was picking up her cleaning tools when the two had entered.

"Uhh what is this simple maid doing in the Creed chambers?" Kathryn dramatically groaned. "She flipped her breast length long chestnut brown hair back as she sat down with a bounce on the end of Carl's king sized bed.

"Sorry indeed." Carl said giving Sophia a scowl. "Now get your ass out of here and have all my clothing cleaned before my trip." He grabbed her by her thin wrist and used his other hand to smack her hard on her ass as he dragged her out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"That girl is nothing but trouble my Creed." Kathryn said laying back on the furs that adorned his bed. "I think you need to beat some sense into her."

"She's made mistakes yes, but I think living the life of my personal maid will teach her more humility and maybe reform her." Carl said turning his attention back to his general. He undid his pants and pulled off his shirt revealing his toned chest. "Enough of her, tonight is about us. A ritual that I very much enjoy. That of bonding with my general, my divine right hand."

Carl lifted Kathryn's legs into the air and slid off her leather skirt and bottoms until she lay half naked before him. Her labia hung open from over use in her former life as an adult actress before the world had changed and she adopted the title of amazon general. She then pulled off her top revealing her tiny breasts and bony body as she looked up at the Creed with a pair of baby blue yes rimmed with dark eyeliner peeking out from beneath thick brows.

"Are you going to just look or are you going to show me the power of the Creed?" Kathryn said as she emphasized the word "Power" with dramatic effect as if giving a speech to a crowd.

Carl smiled. "You know my power quite well general." He finished taking down his pants and took out his massive cock as Kathryn sat up and slid her legs behind her so she was facing the Creed, she opened her mouth with a smirk not breaking the stare between them.

Carl walked over to the foot of the bed and slid his cock into her wanting mouth. He pushed deep past her tonsils into her throat as she let out a slight gag. Gripping her hair in both hands he pulled her forward hard. Kathryn was a pro however not some campground girl next door rookie, she handled it like no other. Quickly she began moving her head back and forth, allowing him to pull out of her throat and back to her lips then slid back all the way down.

Carl threw his head back in pleasure. Kathryn was like no other he had known, she was extremely good at pleasuring him. He enjoyed her mouth and throat until he was ready to move on to her body.

Kathryn wiped her nose and sniffled as she turned around onto all fours and pushed her bony ass up into the air. She reached back and spread herself as wide as she could for the Creed who grabbed a hold of her bony hips and slid deep into Kathryn. She was loose and tiny as he pounded away at her from behind and he was pretty sure the dramatic moaning she was doing was just for show, but still there was something about her that drove him wild. He knew she had been with hundreds of partners and that he wouldn't be able to satisfy her like she had been in the past but he gave it his all every time they had spent nights together.

They switched up many positions with Kathryn riding him front and backwards, standing and banging her against a wall while carrying her, on the dresser, on the table, on the floor. The two went hard on each other for hours as the sweat and stink of sex filled the room. Finally back on the bed, Carl came deep inside Kathryn while laying between her legs and staring into her baby blue eyes, her mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Stay with me tonight." He said whispering into her ear as he relaxed on top of her, still draining his balls into her.

"Of course my Creed. Your general will gladly enjoy the comfort of you bed tonight." She whispered back while running her nails over his back and staring out from beneath him with a wry grin.

**_Series Theme, roll it!_ \- Happy Now – No Doubt**

Sofia walked down the hall with her eyes to the floor as laughs and snickers from others who passed by her filled her ears. At one point a raven haired amazon bumped into her and shouted. "Get out of my way you disgrace." Before spitting on the floor towards her.

Sofia had made a big mistake which had cost three amazon's their lives and somehow allowed the fourth to mysteriously escape with hers but not after reveling to the Creed that she was responsible. Since that day she had been stripped of her title of queen of the amazons and was going to be disarmed and sentenced to death. However the Creed had saved her life. In exchange she had been forced to be his personal maid with no rights or standing among the amazons.

She had been made to ware the ridiculous outfit to humiliate her and so that others knew what she had done. No matter the weather or time of day she had to wear the black frilly mini skirt with white trim that didn't cover her shame, as well as the stockings and platform boots. The outfit of the maid also came with a cloth piece that she wore over her hair like a band and she was responsible to clean the compound and tidy up everything, everyday. She would be spanked by the other amazons anytime they saw her or wanted to put her over their knee to humiliate her and much worse.

She had no friends since her best friend Eliza had been found murdered one night in a tent, and no boyfriend since Carl was so busy with his harem as well as making Lizzie his alpha girlfriend. She just existed to serve the Creed now, her freedom forfeit.

Sophia had taken the elevator up from the complex below and was walking across the compound towards the heli-pads where one of the three helicopters they owned had just landed. It was "Kabuki 14" the pride of their fleet. A jet black attack helicopter piloted by Suki, a girl from the far east who made her way to America in a tiny plane she had escaped into while being chased by walkers back in her home country.

The door swung open and a breathtakingly beautiful, tiny, asian girl stepped out in her grey flight suit with the logo of The Creed sewn onto her suits shoulder and chest. Her long black hair (now shaved on one side) was put back in a pony tail and her beaming, cute smile lit up her soft porcelain skinned face. "Sofa, so good to see you again." Suki said walking over to hug Sophia. She put her arms up high over her head and brought them down around Sophia's neck as she pulled her in a kissed her hello softly on her lips. "I gather supplies like Mr. Creed asks."

"Welcome home Suki," Sophia said forcing a smile as the wind from the helicopters slowing blades still tossed her long wavy blonde hair across her face and blew her skirt up exposing her naked body. "I have brought your clothing, freshly washed for you and I can launder that flight suit if you wish."

Suki tilted her head cutely to the side and smiled another beaming smile, her white perfect teeth exposed. "Okay! We do that. But amazons need to fill trucks with supplies I bring also." She said walking off with Sophia towards what was once an officers quarters and now had been turned into a pub of sorts. "But also we get drinks after I had good mission."

The pair made their way off the platform and down a small hill over to where a single story metal building had been outfitted with a wood porch and hanging signs decorated with beer, images of women and was pumping out loud music.

They walked through the doors and all heads turned. Sophia felt the eyes on her body and the judgement from the room filled with amazons, local traders and outsiders alike. "Suki, I think I should get to your laundry and. . ." She was interrupted by a young amazon and her friends.

"What do you think your doing in here you traitor?" The fiery little blonde amazon said stepping up into Sophia's face.

"You chill out." Suki said pushing the amazon to one side as she ushered Sophia past.

"Sorry Ms. Suki, I didn't mean to offend you, please don't tell The Creed about this." The amazon pleaded while she was backed off by her friends.

Suki escorted Sophia over to the bar where both sat down on stools. "Sapporo's, two!" Suki said holding up her first two fingers with a smile to the barkeep.

The Creed had sent a group of amazon's on a special mission only last month to find and recover the Japanese beer to appease Suki. He knew she loved it and decided to keep it at the complex just for her.

Sophia put her lips to the cold glass and sipped at the beer while Suki gulped it down and giggled after. "You are my friend and still my queen." Suki said putting her hand on Sophia's shoulder.

"Thank you Suki, but I am no longer queen in their eyes after what happened to the girls and to Kate. I am responsible and I accept my punishment from what I chose to do. I am thankful to The Creed for saving my life and truth be told, I don't mind serving him as his personal maid, it's gotten us closer and I can see the old Carl my childhood crush in there still. Though I envy you and Lizzie for dominating his bed I think that he and I are starting to build more and more each day on our old feelings." Sophia smiled at the young asian pilot.

"You love Mr. Creed, I love Mr. Creed, pool decides who gets bed tonight, okay?" Suki nodded towards a billiards table set up in the main room under a low hanging florescent light fixture made of stained glass.

"Oh your on." Sophia said as the two girls stood and carried their drinks over to the table. Putting her drink down Suki unzipped her flight suit and removed it, tossing it onto a tall chair nearby. She stood in a light grey bra and matching panties with the thick white band on the bottom of the bra and on the top of the v-cut panties that bore the name of a well known designer. Black socks ran up her legs to about mid thigh height and everything hugged her petite well toned body. Sophia lifted the freshly laundered clothing from the bag she had brought and handed it to Suki who got dressed as Sophia racked the balls.

Suki now dressed back into her tight fitting, low cut jeans with her favorite kicks on, was outfitted in a long white t-shirt with pink stars printed on the chest that sat under a fashionable baby blue open front jacket. She reached into her pocket and took out her glasses case before putting on the thick black framed pair. "Okay, I break. Who wins gets to sleep with Mr. Creed tonight, okay?" She carried a pool cue to the end of the table, lined up her shot and broke the balls with force.

"Sounds good to me Suki." Sophia said walking to the far end of the table with her pool cue in hand to take the next shot. She spread her legs to stabilize herself and bent over the table exposing her open ass to the room. At this point she was comfortable with her lower half being exposed all the time.

Suki walked around the table as Sophia was bent over and slid the end of her pool cue slowly between Sophia's legs from behind and up to the open lips of her pussy where she quickly rubbed the shaft of the cue between her pink lips as she took her shot.

Sophia shirked as she shot wildly and turned to see Suki giggling with her hand to her mouth. "You mess up, ha ha ha." Suki laughed.

"Oh so you want to play that way then." Sophia said adjusting her maid's skirt.

Suki walked past Sophia to line up her next shot as Sophia eyed her for a way to return the favor.

"So Suki, how do you like being second to Lizzie in Carl's bed anyways. I hear he cums in her every night and makes you lick her clean." Sophia said trying to distract the girl as she walked over behind Suki and picked up her drink.

"That girl be mental. She has problem, big problem with brain. I not second to her, I make Mr. Creed say my name in bed." Suki said back as she bent low to take her shot, her shirt riding up her back and her butt crack exposed from her low cut jeans.

Sophia moved her cold glass over Suki's ass crack and let drip a big cold water drop just as she took the shot causing her to shoot straight up and miss her shot. "Cold!" Suki shouted turning to see Sophia drinking from her glass and giggling.

"Well when I win and get the honor of being in his bed tonight I'll make sure to have him shout my name then." Sophia said smiling.

The two girls continued to taunt each other while playing, casing most shots to be missed due to distractions. Finally the got down to the final two balls about four drinks each later. Sophia was feeling tipsy, but good as she lined up her final shot to win the game. Suki decided to take one last try to make her miss and pushed the end of her pool cue into Sophia's asshole as she took her shot, however instead of causing her to miss, she pressed back on the cue as it entered her and make her shot, sinking her final ball.

"Umm I think you forgot that Carl broke my ass in long ago." Sophia joked as she turned to hug Suki for a game well played. Both girls laughed and hugged at the table, still tipsy from their drinks.

"Okay, you win. You get the bed of Mr. Creed tonight. I still his favorite though." Suki said with her arm around Sophia as the two stumbled out of the pub and back towards the compound. They made their way to the elevator where they were able to drunkenly spit out the passcode and take the platform down. As they got to the bunks, Suki said goodnight to Sophia and headed off to her bunk while Sophia made way to Carl's room. Arriving she knocked on the door and waited until she was told to enter.

"Who's there?" Carl said from inside the room.

"Sophia, it's just me." Sophia said though the door.

"Come in." Carl said as Sophia oped the door and entered the room, the smell of sex hitting her nose. Kathryn was putting on her leather bra over her tiny tits but otherwise completely naked as she came in.

"Uhh, what is the maid doing here." Kathryn said in an overly dramatic and snotty way. She walked over to a chair and grabbed her bottoms that Carl had torn off and flung across the room earlier during their passionate love making.

Sophia walked over to where Carl sat naked on the edge of the massive bed covered in soft furs. "I am sorry for interrupting my Master." Sophia said with a curtsy. "Suki has returned with supplies as per your request. Forgive me, but are you going somewhere?"

"Don't ask the Creed his business!" Kathryn said enraged as she stopped over to Sophia and smacked her across the face.

Carl stood and grabbed Kathryn's hand from delivering a second strike to Sophia. "Kathryn, it's fine, they need to know. Yes we are headed north west as soon as things are ready. I've business with our outpost just south of Ohio and I need to personally attend. Pass word to the twins to be ready as well as my guards Majd and Ester. I will talk to Lizzie and Kate, Suki already knows." Carl said letting go of Kathryn's arm as she pulled it back with a angry look on her face. "And your coming as well Sophia."

"Me? You want me to come along? Well I will let the others know my Master. I will have your travel clothes ready for you by tomorrow. Also Suki will not be coming to your bed tonight, I had beaten her in a game of pool to take her place, but I see now that you will be busy with your general. Have a goodnight I will get back to my chores." Sophia said with another curtsy as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Carl called. "If you two had a bet and were to take her place then where do you think your going?"

"No, no I am not sharing your bed with the traitorous maid." Kathryn said flinging her arms down hard and clenching her fists.

"You will do as The Creed commands general, do not forget your place." Carl said turning to face Kathryn, his face stern. He walked around behind Sophia and began untying the lace that held her top bodice on. "I need all of my followers, whether they be my generals or my servants to be on the same page. The amazon way is to support your sisters no matter their station, is it not." He looked over to Kathryn who said with her legs and arms crossed on a chair pouting.

"Yes my Creed." Kathryn whispered.

"I think some bonding is in order then." Carl said as he removed Sophia's bodice allowing her medium sized breasts to bounce out. Carl quickly cupped them from behind and began kissing Sophia's bare neck. He pressed his erect cock against her soft exposed butt cheeks from behind as he moved in close to her smelling her hair as he continued to kiss her neck. "Strip back down, Kathryn."

Kathryn took her outfit back off and placed it on the chair before walking over to where Carl was groping Sophia. He reached out and pulled her in by her thin arm so he had both girls in a hug with Kathryn facing Sophia, their breasts pressing against each other.

"Now this is better, this is what I like to see. My girls getting along together." Carl said rubbing Kathryn's bare back with one hand while holding on to one of Sophia's breasts with the other. He spend a few minuets kissing both girls and fondling their bodies before moving them over to the bed where he turned and bent them over the end of it facing towards the bed, their feet on the floor. He had Kathryn crawl up on the bed on all fours her bony ass up in the air before having Sophia climb up over top of her in the same position so that their asses were both stacked and facing him.

Carl penetrated both girls evenly, switching back and forth from one to the others pussy as he pulled at their hips.

Sophia's face when red with heat from the passion, she couldn't believe she was feeling his touch again after so long. Her mind raced with memories of the camp where they first made love inside a tent and how she loved him. Was he slowly remembering how much he had loved her too?

Carl continued to penetrate both girls from behind until he grabbed hard on Sophia's hips and pulled deep inside of her while shouting out her name. He slid her off of Kathryn and flipped her around so she was face up and spread on the bed, he climbed on top of her and pushed inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his back. "Sophia, oh Sophia." Carl moaned as she closed his eyes and kissed her soft thick lips.

Sophia's heart was thumping hard as her eyes teared over and she grabbed the back of his head, a big handful of hair in her hand. "I missed you." She whimpered as she kissed him back passionately.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but you forget how much The Creed loves his general." Kathryn said pulling Carl back upright and shoving her tongue down his throat while moving his hand between her legs. As Carl's fingers found their way inside Kathryn her pheromones found their way to his nose. Kathryn pulled Carl's fingers from her and put them into his mouth as his eyes closed and he mouthed her name instead. "Sorry sweetie, but you just don't have the talent to keep a man as important as The Creed satisfied." Kathryn said pushing Carl backwards onto the bed and mounting him.

"What did you do to him?" Sophia asked as she watched Carl grip Kathryn's butt while she rode him.

"I didn't do anything, he just prefers me as you can see." Kathryn said slowly over to Sophia. "I think your little night of passion is over now, get your things and get out maid." She turned her attention back to Carl who was sitting up and sucking on her breasts as she continued to grind on top of him. Carl seemed completely under her spell as he greedy consumed her body and groping her wildly.

Sophia crawled off the bed and picked up her maid outfit before looking back on last time at Carl and Kathryn, she then headed for the door and slipped out into the hallway. "Stupid girl, you let your head mess with you again." She said to herself. "Of course he doesn't want you when he can have an experienced girl like her. Kathryn has experience and clearly he was way more into her he didn't even care than you left." She quickly put her clothing on and attempted to lace up her bodice as she walked off towards her quarters moping as she went.

"The trip, wait he wanted me to come? Maybe I can change his mind about me after all, maybe I can find a way." Sophia felt a small bit of joy as she cheered herself up. The life of a maid wasn't that bad after all, especially since she was his maid.


	3. Fear the quiet one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Kate take center stage

**Mayhem X Pleasure**

Author: Gho5tCapper Fandom: The Walking Dead Genre: Romance/Erotica, Supernatural Rating: Graphic Violence, Sexual Scenes, Explicit Content

**Chapter 3 "Fear the quiet one"**

Lizzie walked out of the darkened room and into the busy hallway, she was completely naked from head to toe. Her wild, unkempt dirty blonde, hair was matted at parts from not being washed in days. She strolled into the middle of the hallway not stopping to avoid the uniformed amazons who were hurrying along with stacks of papers, she stretched her thin, bony arms high above her head, scratched her lower back and squat down only being held up by her raised toes. She slid one hand under herself from behind and spread her labia as she began to piss onto the tiled floor.

"Uhh you fucking dirty dog bitch." One of the amazons said in disgust as she hurried past Lizzie trying to avoid the pool of piss gathering at her feet.

Another group of disgusted amazons shouted insults at her as well. One of the onlookers went so far as to kick her foot at Lizzie in an attempt to shoo her off like a dog.

The piss pooled below Lizzie and seeped under her bare feet, splashes flew up onto her bare legs. When she was done she stood up and walked off towards her labs at the far end of the hall past the war room seemingly unfazed by the entire event.

The door to her labs opened. She walked into the room that stank of rot and excrement. She grabbed what had been a once white lab coat and slid it over her naked body, tying it off at the waist. She walked bare foot with wet, sticky feet over to the operating table where the body of a young girl lay motionless, strapped down.

The girl was dead, she had been for about a week now. Lizzie needed to move this body to where she had hid the others so no one would know about her ongoing experiments with the young girls taken from the conquered towns. She had gone through about thirteen or fourteen apprentices so far, she couldn't keep track, her head was a foggy mess most days. The young girls were provided by the teachers at the school who though the young ladies would benefit from working with Lizzie as she had claimed to be a scientist of some note.

Of course she had no formal training as a scientist or any type of career background, but it wasn't as if she was trying to lie about her past, she just was so disconnected from reality that she honestly didn't know she wasn't a real scientist. For this Carl had given her a lab at the far end of the underground complex where she would work undisturbed on whatever she wanted and it seemed to make her happy most days. The area was said to be off limits to anyone but Lizzie so she had complete privacy there, far away from prying eyes.

Dissecting the brain of her latest apprentice had taught her some new things such as the way to keep someone from returning. Lizzie filed away this skill in the back of her crazy brain just so should the need arise she could use it."Welp your not anymore fun." Lizzie said perching her hands on her hips. "Time to go play with your friends now." She began scooping up parts of the tiny dead girl and dumping them into a wheelbarrow she had used to move the bodies. She wiped her bloody hands on the front of her lab coat which had become covered in brown stains from the dried blood of her former apprentices and put on a pair of glasses with thin silver frames that she had found when she first visited the lab.

Lizzie thought the glasses made her look smart, but in reality they were crooked on her face and made her look even crazier, especially while wearing a lab coat covered in dried blood as some crazy butcher would wear.

She then pulled a tarp over the wheelbarrow and pushed the button to open the door to the lab. Lizzie made her way up the hallway past the more educated amazons in uniforms who were dealing with the inner workings of the sanctum below.

"Pe eww!" One girl said holding her nose as Lizzie passed. "What do you have in there?"

"Oh umm well, just walkers that expired you know." Lizzie said shyly.

"Expired walkers? What does that even mean?" The amazon with raven hair put up in a business bun asked.

"Umm well." Lizzie coughed and straightened her glasses while setting the wheelbarrow down on it's supports. "You now how when umm walkers brains are examined that the chemicals and umm nerves that umm are in the brain goo . . ."

"Wait, brain goo?" The amazon with the bun pressed as Lizzie began to get nervous and started twisting her bare toes on the concrete floor.

Another two young amazons passed Lizzie and the girl with the bun, engaged in conversation and hurried down the hall as the amazon with the bun moved towards the wheelbarrow.

"Omg is that a child", she said looking closer and seeing an arm hanging out the side just under the tarp. "What did you do!" She shouted turning to face Lizzie who's forehead was wrinkled with worry.

"No, it's walkers, it's not anything . . . " Lizzie began to stutter as she backed away a few steps.

"I am going to tell the Creed of this, what the fuck did you do!" The girl said as words came faster. She then turned and ripped the tarp off the wheelbarrow exposing the mutilated corpse of the apprentice. She vomited onto the floor as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand.

Frowning hard and stern Lizzie said. "You should not have done that. That was not nice."

"Your, your a monster." The girl said crouching down and holding her stomach while trying to push past Lizzie to run down the hall. Lizzie quickly reached down into the girl's uniform and pulled out a pen, which she thrust into the girls neck repeatedly until she fell dead on the ground.

Lizzie picked her up, laid her on the wheelbarrow and quickly covered her with the tarp as a group of four brown uniformed amazons came into view and stopped at the sight of Lizzie holding the wheelbarrow. "Oh careful, I had an accident on the floor, I'll be back to clean that up okay?"

"Oh did you need a tampon? I think I have one here." One of the girls said smiling. She reached into her bag and handed it to Lizzie.

"Thank you, sorry again." Lizzie said tucking her hair back behind her ear. "Umm can you not mention this to my husband?"

"Forsure, and hey, don't worry about your mess, me and the girls will help clean this up. You seem busy, are you from the labs?" The brown uniformed amazon asked.

"Oh yes, I am a scientist." Lizzie said standing tall and straightening her coat as she smiled.

"Wow, you girls are really smart coming up with all the stuff to help the Creed. Gosh, we just do paperwork all day, it's so boring you know." The uniformed amazon continued. "I wish I could do science stuff like you though, that would be very neat."

"Yeah, you should come by one day and help me with an experiment." Lizzie said smiling and enjoying the conversation. Finally the girls headed off to their appointed tasks as Lizzie waved goodbye them.

"They were nice, it would be fun to have experiments with them for sure." She said to herself as she wheeled the bodies up the hall heading towards the freight elevator at the far entrance.

**_Series Theme, roll it!_ \- Happy Now – No Doubt**

Kate awoke with a jerk. Sweat beaded down her face and chest, dripping off her erect nipples in the cool air and onto the silk sheets. Her fiery ginger hair was soaked with sweat and matted as she ran her hand through it until her fingers hit something on the back of her neck.

Kate fingered the small round object in the centre of her shoulders when suddenly the alarm went off. Startled, she sprung out of bed naked, her thicc curves exposed as she turned off the blaring alarm.

She walked in silence and darkness over to the wall sink and turned on the soft led lamps that flanked it while looking into the mirror. She splashed cool water on her face and leaned in close to the mirror to examine herself. Not a flaw on her skin, as if she was a newborn, but still age showed. The age of a woman in her later twenties, but still she should look much younger. She should look like a teenager like the other girls that all bathed in the fountain of youth and were regressed in looks back to their low teens. Kate had been down to the fountain three times and still it had no effect, it was as if it couldn't regress her since she had never been younger to begin with, but that wouldn't make sense.

Kate's head had been fuzzy since returning from her mission given to her by the now disgraced former queen of the amazons Sophia after giving out orders that killed all of her companions. As hard as she tried, Kate still couldn't figure out how she managed to survive the encounter with "The Lady".

She would go over it time and time again and just could not remember anything past being lead out to an angry crowd and tied down to a large Catherine's wheel. From there it was all fuzzy, she had just been woken up by Lizzie one morning in of all places a bathtub and helped to her room afterwards. The memories had taken time to come back so she had just been isolated in her room except to go to gym class with the girls each day, which is where she would be headed shortly.

Kate slipped on her tiny black thong that sat low on her curvy hips and pulled up her knee length grey and white gym socks. She tied her mass of wavy, untamed, ginger hair back and headed out of her room towards the gym, her large round breasts swaying as she went.

"Is it about time." Majd said with a coy smirk leaning against the wall outside of Kate's room. "You had us all waiting okay" Ester said standing with her legs apart and her arms crossed over her bare breasts.

The two caramel skinned Lebanese girls were just as Kate remembered them from twenty years ago when the traveled to find the creed, except each looked younger as if they were in their early teens. They both had benefited from being allowed by the Creed to partake in the fountain of youth, being members of his harem had it's benefits.

"Were gonna be late ta da gym if we don't go Kate." Majd said turning and heading down the hall, her tight little perfect ass bouncing in a black thong as she began to jog.

"Oh, you look like you had a rough night, is all like, okay?" Ester said rubbing Kates back as the two walked topless down the hall together.

"You ever get that feeling that something has changed but you weren't told about it?" Kate said walking with Ester.

The three of them reached the double metal doors to the gym and walked in to see many of the other amazons already working out.

"Majd, Ester, Kaitlyn!" Yelled the teacher, a blonde haired, blue eyed, five foot, girl with features from a German heritage. "You are all late and that is unacceptable to the Creed."

The teacher, named Anna, had the occupation in Euphoria as the head coach to keep all the girls of the Creeds harem in top physical shape. They were all proud warrior women and had strong ethics to build their bodies. She had nice muscle on her biceps and amazing shoulders for a woman of her short stature along with a core of well worked abs and a set of firm round tits that weren't big enough to get in the way of working out.

"Sorry sister." The three of them said making their way to the centre of the gym floor where they found mats and joined the workouts.

The gym was full of other amazons from various stations and backgrounds, but all wore the same uniform during gym class. A black cotton thong that rode low on the hips, and a pair of grey and white gym socks that were worn knee high. No other clothing was allowed during the fitness time as the sisters were training to fight in all conditions even naked or while their breasts were bouncing around unsecured.

Kate grabbed a twenty pound dumbbell to start doing power snatches. She placed the weight at her feet and lifted it up over her head with her left hand before lowering it back to the ground then repeated the maneuver with her right.

Ester began doing planks on the mat. She rested on her forearms and the tips of her toes while keeping her body stiff and straight then switched it up to each side of her body, right then left.

Majd started yoga stretches by keeping her toes together and going forward on her hands with her ass rising up in the air as her head went down near her hands. The downward facing dog pose kept her limber and fit while working her butt.

It wasn't long before the three of them glistened with sweat from the repeated exercises.

"So da rumor is were heading out north soon." Majd said while breathing heavy doing push ups as her small arms tried to keep up.

"What? When did you hear this?" Kate asked between grunts as she continued doing sit ups while having Ester hold her feet.

"Word gets around you can say." Majd said with a grunt as she collapsed on her chest. "It was that rumor I heard about the Creed wanting to get out of Euphoria and taking da core girls with him. You know dat me and n Ester are his guards."

"We are so taking the bikes this time if we go right." Ester said smiling at the idea.

"Well if we are headed north, I can guarantee you girls it is not for a joy ride. The Creed must have serious business with something if he needs us to accompany him and he is personally leaving Euphoria." Kate said.

"Ya like, he just doesn't do that right." Ester said helping Kate to her feet after finishing her set.

"No Ester, he doesn't just do that. Let's hit the shower girls." Kate said leaning down to smack Majd on her bare ass.

The three of them made their way to the open showers at the end of the gym where the walls were tiled with small white tile and many shower heads filled the one big shower unit. They peeled off their sweat soaked thongs and socks and tossed them into a canvas bin that collected them to be washed and headed bare ass into the showers together.

"So what is north then." Majd said cringing at the low heat of the water that came out of the shower as she turned it on.

"Well the only thing I can think of is the northern outpost "Delta-Wolf", I remember the Creed talking about having an outpost far north west of Euphoria that was unable to get aid quickly if needed since it was so far out." Kate said soaping up her chest.

"Delta-wolf? Isn't that where like, Veronica Robinson was stationed?" Ester said running her fingers through Kate's hair, trying to tame the mass of fiery red tangles.

"Yes that is the very place where she got sent to make sure things were up to par." Kate said leaning her head back into the water and having Ester wash her hair.

"Well I heard dat the reason she went there is cause of the fight with Suki." Majd said washing her butt with her hand slid up her cheeks.

"I think that was just rumor and coincidence that she got sent to get the outpost back into shape after the fight with Suki." Kate smiled while closing her eyes and letting ester massage her scalp.

"You know how like, the Creed is over Suki, she is a huge turn on for him. He send all our sisters to go on like that crazy quest just to get the beer she likes to drink and bring it back to the compound." Ester said running her hands down to Kate's shoulders and began rubbing them until she felt something odd at the base of her skull. "Oh what is that?"

"What?" Kate said turning to face Ester and ran her hand under her hair to the back of her neck. "I don't know it was there when I woke up too. . . "

"Okay ladies!" Shouted Anna, "Time's up, let's get your butts back to your jobs so the Creeds compound can run smoothly okay."

The amazons grabbed towels on the way out of the showers and wrapped them around their bodies as they made their way into the hall and back to their rooms to change.

"Kate, we will let you know when he wants us to meet okay?" Majd said walking with Ester towards their rooms and waving goodbye for now.

"Okay, see you girls." Kate said back to Majd and Ester as she turned and headed to her room. Worry crossed her face as she reached back to her neck again, trying to figure out what was there.

**Singing soft tunes**

The sun was bright and stung Lizzie's eyes as she made her way across the complex to a far off corner where some lonesome metal buildings on wooden supports sat empty. Lizzie went to her usually spot opening the two metal storm doors that led down into a small cellar under the building and began dumping the bodies from the wheelbarrow into the hole.

The overpowering stench of rot along with the flies from the previous bodies hit her hard causing her to rub her nose. "Ewww stinky butts." She said as she gagged from the smell. "Yuk, you all need a good bath soon."

The amazon with the business bun that Lizzie had slaughtered with her own pen began climbing back towards the doors as they were shut in her face. "Nope you can't come out until you are nicer to me." Lizzie said sliding a piece of wood between the two handles so the door wouldn't open and then headed back to the main area of the complex.

She then began running with the empty wheelbarrow letting her hair blow in the breeze. "Zooooom!" She yelled while smiling and laughing.

As she rounded a few more buildings and came into sight of the big hanger she almost ran into Sophia.

"Lizzie!" Sophia shouted as she fell to the ground on her bare ass dropping a pile of laundry and supplies into the dirt. "Dammit Lizzie, now I have to wash all this again. What is wrong with you?"

"I knew that would happen you know, but I did it cause it was funny." Lizzie said laughing with her mouth open.

"Ya well, it's not funny Lizzie and you have problems." Sophia said standing and smacking the dust from her bare ass before attempting to pick up the items she dropped.

"You look funny you know." Lizzie said pointing to Sophia's maid outfit.

"It's not funny Lizzie, it's humiliation for being responsible for the death of some amazons. I did this to not get thrown completely out of Carl's sight. Were not all as lucky as you are, you only got whipped and went back to his bed and being his little fuck-toy favorite again after what you did." Sophia said.

"Were going somewhere?" Lizzie said cocking her head to the side, confused at knowing that. "Are we going for a long trip together?"

"You know a lot about things you shouldn't Lizzie, but yes Carl wanted me to spread the word that we are headed north and your coming along too. I have to admit that I was looking forward to going on this trip with him to try to get him to spend sometime with me alone, but knowing your coming that seems impossible now." Sophia said picking up the final pieces of laundry.

Lizzie looked down at the ground as her hair fell in her face before looking back up at Sophia and squinting from the sun in her eyes. "Well, trips are fun and all but my husband has been with that Kathryn a lot, well, too much. I didn't like Eliza cause she was mean to me, but I don't so much like that Kathryn taking my husband to the bed where I should be with him. I think that we both need this trip to see our Carl again and to make him not want Kathryn anymore."

"Lizzie I think me and you just agreed on something." Sophia said smiling.

_**Sorry for the extremely late update, I have been dealing with many issues since this world event has happened. Stay safe my friends so as we might all enjoy another tale gathered around Gho5tCappers fire.** _


	4. Fuzzy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is distracted from remembering his girls by Kathryn as Sophia rally's the troops to go north and finds allies.

**Mayhem X Pleasure**

Author: Gho5tCapper Fandom: The Walking Dead Genre: Romance/Erotica, Supernatural Rating: Graphic Violence, Sexual Scenes, Explicit Content

**Chapter 4 "Fuzzy Memories"**

Carl woke up and looked over to see Kathryn, naked and still asleep on his king sized bed that was covered with furs from animals his amazon's had hunted. He lay nude on his back, propped up on his forearms that were at his sides but back behind him to give him leverage as he looked about the room.

His head was still foggy with what felt like a haze as he saw images of a cute strawberry blonde and tired to remember how long it had been since she was there, if she had been there at all. Her image haunted him, from her large round breasts to her button nose he could still remember her face of passion and her calling his name as he remembered making love to her, but not much else.

Looking down at his naked young toned body he could see the white now powdered cum from Kathryn all over his massive cock which still covered him from their sex that night. She had been bedding him for the last few years every night as she tended to his needs.

Carl crawled out of bed and stood up looking to the walls where images of a cute, younger girl hung, with long dirty blonde hair and a crazy look in her eye . The photographs were of Lizzie in many different sets of lingerie and in various sexual positions. Some had her tied up with a ball gag in her mouth, while another was of her spread ass with what looked like a baseball bat penetrating her asshole. All the photographs were signed at the bottom "Lizzie of Madness and Nightmares".

He tried to imagine the girl and the times these were taken, but again the haze hit his mind and turned his thought's back to Kathryn who was on the bed tying up her long brown hair with a hair tie. "What has gotten you up this time?" She said lavishly as she stood and walked towards him nude, her body swaying as she walked with her arms over her head finishing putting up her hair.

"We've to move out today, lot's to get done." Carl said distantly as his eyes glazed over the images. "When was the last time I saw Lizzie?" He asked.

"Lizzie? The so called wonder of crazy and basking in her own shit." Kathryn said with a snark as she touched Carl's arm to turn him from the photographs of Lizzie on the wall.

"What would you want to see that little piece of work for?" Kathryn slid down to her knees and slid Carl's thick cock into her wet mouth as she ran her tongue over her dried cum sucking if off him while pleasuring him.

Carl closed his eyes and smelled in Kathryn's smell, she was intoxicating to him and the feeling of her warm mouth on his cock made this thoughts turn to her again. Of all the girls in his harem or Euphoria for that matter Kathryn was by far the most experienced and was able to pleasure him the best. Her experience as a porn star back before the world changed gave her access to the best way to pleasure her man. The once sweet little Michigan, all American girl next door turn adult actress was once what Carl truly enjoyed. That's why she had been dubbed "The right hand of the Creed" and made his general.

"Let's get you to the shower my Creed." Kathryn said standing as she took Carl by the hand and led him towards the bathroom on the other side of the room. They walked though the door and the lights came on automatically as then entered the white tiled room. Kathryn walked over and turned on the water in the glass encased shower then walked back over to hug Carl from behind who was standing in front of the mirror looking at his teenage face.

"It's been twenty years since Kate brought me to Euphoria and since I was dubbed The Creed by an angelic being before all of the amazon tribe. We've fought and conquered the entire east coast from DC up to Maine in the name of the Creed but there is so much more out there. Taking these small towns to the west is one thing but there is something big behind them. One of the scouts said they were calling themselves the M.O.R. The Modern Ohio Republic."

"Eww a republic." Kathryn scoffed. "Weak willed democracy and leaders with no strength, not like you my Creed." She said kissing his shoulders.

"It takes strength to lead in this new world not useless old world values. We need to take them out before they mislead people into their ways. The last message I got from outpost "Delta-Wolf" was about a scouting mission near the Ohio border then silence. We need to head there to investigate ourselves and I need to see if Veronica is okay." Carl said

Kathryn rolled her eyes at that name. "Veronica, uhh shouldn't the banished stay banished?"

"She wasn't banished Kathryn, she just had different views from Suki and couldn't find her place in my inner harem. What a wonder she did make though." Carl said.

Kathryn walked over the shower and slid her naked body into the hot water as she called for Carl to join her.

Taking one last look at his youthful appearance Carl reminded himself that although the fountain hidden away below the compound in DC had returned his body to that of a teenager he was still a veteran of at least thirty five years, a super predator in the body of a boy with the mind of a madman or genius depending on who would describe him.

Kathryn slid her arms over Carl's head and rested them on the back of his neck as she kissed him in the water of the shower. Their naked body's pressed together as they did so many mornings. The morning sex with Kathryn in the shower was now Carl's day had began for the past while, but he tried to remember beyond her back to when Suki and Lizzie had dominated his bed, to when their threesomes had been his morning.

He had flashbacks of eating Lizzie's ass on his bed as she lay on her stomach giggling and eating her morning cereal while Suki would take him in her mouth. He thought of the two petite, young beauties and how they would laugh and jump around on the bed together while all making love.

All this thinking of other girls had made Carl extremely turned on as he groped Kathryn's ass and spread it open to finger her from the back. He lifted her up and slid into her still holding on to her small ass as he shifted her up and down. A wicked smile crossed her face as she stared into his eyes and moaned his name.

After a while of fucking her while lifted he put her down and turned her around, he reached over to the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, oils, perfumes, and lotions that adorned the ledge in the shower and grabbed a lotion that he rubbed all over Kathryn's asshole before pressing his cock inside past her rubbery ring. She kept her arms behind her pulling her ass open as Carl reamed her hard over and over while pulling her hair and head back.

He closed his eyes and saw visions of Lizzie the cute little thing riding him with his cock in her ass and a nervous look on her face. How careful he was with her as to enjoy but not hurt her, the opposite of how he treated Kathryn. He reminisced on how he would stack Lizzie and Suki on the bed and go back and forth from one girls asshole to the others. Their soft skin, their young bodies, their perfect asses.

"I'm cumming!" Carl shouted as she pulled hard on Kathryn's hair and pushed deep into her ass from behind. A large blast of cum pumped deep into Kathryn's colon as the Creed pulsed inside of her.

"Yes my Creed, fill me with your energy." Kathryn moaned taking it all in greedily.

Carl pulled out of Kathryn as his massive load poured out of her asshole. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, Lizzie and Suki still on his mind.

Kathryn squatted and pushed the cum out of her as the water washed it down the drain then stood shut off the water and joined Carl outside where she immediately slid into his arms the towel around both of them. "You seem to have a wandering mind my creed, can I fix it?" She asked kissing him and pulling him in close.

Kathryn's scent hit Carl and he breathed it in deeply, erasing all thoughts of Lizzie and Suki from his mind and replacing them with lust for Kathryn. Her smell was indeed intoxicating as Carl's gift to her was that of Pheromones she could use to bind men to her will.

Carl's semen had that effect on his girls, with Lucy it was super strength, with Ellie a unique transformation, with Ester the ability to alter her appearance, Madj could manipulate force with her mind, Lizzie could see things that would happen, Kate could phase in and out of reality, Suki had developed a dark side and Sophia . . . Sophia could . . ." Since the beginning, Carl had never remembered Sophia displaying any unique characteristic, but couldn't place why.

"All better my Creed?" Kathryn asked still having her arms around his neck and staring into his eyes. "Are you focused now on your mission?"

"Very focused now, thank you Kathryn. Let's get topside we've a mission to prep for, I want to head out before nightfall and with much to do that will not leave us much time." Carl said smacking her on the ass and caressing her flat chest. "Well maybe one more round with you first though." He smiled as she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows back at him.

* * *

Sophia and Lizzie walked along the compound talking. Sophia was in shock that actually they could hold a conversation with each other.

"Lizzie I am glad that I ran into you, I know you've been isolated a lot the past year or so after Kathryn kinda wormed her way into the Creeds bed, but you know Carl loves you still right? I mean he loves us both very much." Sophia said.

Skipping along aside Sophia, her matted long dirty blonde hair bouncing, Lizzie in still nothing but her white lab coat with the stains on said. "I know my husband loves me. I think his brains are fuzzy from that Kathryn kissing him though and I don't very much like that."

"Well just remember that she is the right hand of the Creed and was made his general by a divine being so she should be by his side, but I understand that they need to be separated for a bit so he can maybe see us in that loving light that he once did again. I am hoping that the news of this mission will have Kathryn far off leading a team of amazons and doing what she was destined to do so we can cuddle up next to the Creed and spend some personal time together." Sophia said with a soft smile while tucking her strawberry blonde hair back behind her ear.

Lizzie stretched her arms up to the sky which exposed her naked body under the lab coat having been completely open in the front. Sophia could see Lizzie's ribs as the girl had gotten extremely skinny. Maybe she wasn't eating as much lately. Not too many people had seen her out and about like in the past, she mostly stuck to her lab, nose deep in whatever odd project she was working on. She also noticed Lizzie hadn't shaved in a long time, her bush was very unkempt and she had dirt or blood on her inner thighs and stomach and Sophia could make out the scars on her back from where she was whipped by the amazons after letting walkers into the compound.

"Well anyways Lizzie it was nice to get to chat to you for a bit. I know we were never the best of friends, well more like rivals for the Creed's attention, but still. It's good to speak to someone who isn't judging me over how things went down in Euphoria after we arrived you know." Sophia said as she watched Lizzie squat down in the middle of the dirt road they were walking along. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, my tummy just hurts a bit, I think I have to go poop." Lizzie said looking focused.

"Oh, well okay. Did you want to use the bathroom at the inn or?" Sophia said as she realized what Lizzie was doing. "I'll catch up with you later okay. I am going to see Suki and help prep for the trip, I am hoping that when we are out on the road and we can separate Kathryn from the Creed that you will have my back." Sophia turned and started walking quickly away from the little psycho.

"I will help you Sophia, cause it helps me too." Lizzie shouted before grunting.

* * *

"Oh Sofa!" Suki exclaimed as she stood up from her bar stool and stumbled over to the blonde maid. She put her arms around the blondes neck and sloppy kissed her nose while aiming for her lips.

"Miss Suki! Are you drunk? It's not even noon yet." Sophia said trying to hold up the little asian pilot.

"Is okay, I not flying today." Suki said with a big grin. "The Slayers are taking the day off."

"I've come to tell you that we are heading out of Euphoria on a trip north with Carl. He's assembling the original team and taking us with him for some special mission. We need to get you back in shape or he will have me whipped if he sees you like this." Sophia said walking Suki out of the dimly lit tavern onto the sunny porch outside.

"I forgot, Oh fuck, not that cunt Veronica Robinson I hope." Suki said trying to block the sun with her hand. "Lot's of activity up that way over last month."

"Sorry about this Suki but I have to." Sophia said as she pushed Suki with both hands backwards into the water trough that was set up just outside the tavern where the horses of the amazons drank from.

Suki fell completely under the water with a huge splash and began flailing about.

Sophia reached down and grabbed her by her shirt to pull her out. "I'm very sorry, but I need you cleaned up and thinking clear when the Creed comes by, I hope you understand."

Squeezing the water from her long black hair Suki laughed. "Sofa you are wild girl, I knew it." She pointed her finger at Sophia and smiled. "Okay, okay. I be my best for the Creed okay? I assemble the Slayers and we get ready for Mr. Creeds trip too."

"Okay Suki, I am going to get the day guard to start moving supplies and refueling trucks and your chopper. Can you go get things prepped too?" Sophia asked walking with Suki towards the far end of the compound where the vehicles were kept.

"Right-O Sofa." Suki said with a cute salute as she jogged off towards the helipad where her helicopter was kept.

Suki would assemble her squad, a group of seven asian girls all trained in aerial combat that carried out missions for the Creed and Euphoria. They were known as Suki's Slayers and were Carl's eyes in the sky. Suki and her Slayers would make great allies for Sofia in her attempt to win back the Creed and get Kathryn out of the picture.

* * *

Sophia had a large duffel bag over her shoulder she was holding with two hands while making her way quickly along the old runway at the far north west end of the compound when she heard giggling coming from the fence line.

Two young amazons were climbing through a hole in the fence, making their way back into the compound. The first young freckle faced brunette had a hold of the other young blonde amazons hand and was helping her though. As the blonde made it past the fence the two giggled, brushed their hair back behind their ears and embraced each other pulling in for a soft tender kiss.

"Excuse me?" Sophia said politely.

The two freaked out and pushed away from each other while a look of shock crossed their faces. "Who's there?" The blonde demanded as she looked over to Sophia.

"I'm sorry it's just me Sophia the umm maid. I was just wondering if either of you two happened to see the twins on your patrol, I need to speak with them." Sophia said.

"Oh it's that troublesome maid." The brunette said softly with her eyes to the ground.

"Um yeah we saw them, didn't we Madison?" The blonde said looking to her friend. "Over by the big tree, where they usually . . . I mean, umm. We just saw them once today is all. Can you please not say anything about . . ."

"It's okay I didn't really see anything. Thank you for letting me know." Sophia said dropping the big bag on the ground and making her way to the hold in the fence as the two young amazons held hands and ran off into the compound.

Sophia looked about curiously as she entered a field of flowers beyond the compounds walls. She had never been this far outside in years and was a little nervous about walkers out here. "Should be safe, if those two were out here." She told herself.

She walked what seemed like a small deer path over to a tiny stone wall near a huge tree where she hear moaning. Being quiet she got down on all fours and crept along the wall towards the tree. As she rounded the side of the tree she could see two girls, completely bare ass. One was a built, short blonde who was down on her knees with her face buried upwards into the other girls ass. The second was of the same height but not muscular, she had white hair and something big was sticking out the front of her that she was stroking and looked like a cock.

Sophia covered her mouth in surprise. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched something so very taboo. These two were twin sisters and they were having sex with each other. She found herself stuck as she was planning on just catching them out of the compound she didn't know this is what they were up to and now feared if she was noticed that they would be mortally humiliated. She decided to stay quiet for the moment as she watched the two in their forbidden act.

" _Maybe this is why these two were never in Carl's bed_." She thought to herself. Lesbians and incestuous with each other, this was something they had kept hidden from the others.

Sophia watched as Lucy stood up and embraced her sister in a strong hug, their lips pressing together as their tongues pushed into each others wanting mouths. Lucy's hands reached down to cup Ellie's little butt and Ellie's hands reached up to fondle her sister Lucy's breasts. The two struggled with each other while passionately making out until Ellie had grabbed a handful of Lucy's blonde hair and tugged it down and to the side, forcing her sister to her knees.

"Umm you might be strong but I have the girl-cock you worship so stay down on your knees like a good bitch for me." Ellie said as she slid her fingers into Lucy's mouth prying her lips open. She then took her other hand and gripped her girl-cock to force into Lucy's open mouth and pushed it down her throat. "That's right, swallow me lover."

Ellie pumped her hips back and forth, pushing her girl-cock deep into Lucy's throat while holding handfuls of her sisters hair roughly. She moaned loudly and she fucked her sisters mouth.

Lucy smacked her hands at Ellie's thighs as she tried not to gag on Ellie's girl-cock, but it was useless, she couldn't breath. As much as she wanted to please her sister she had to come up for air. Lucy's skin began to glow for a brief second as she pushed Ellie back with her super strength and began gagging and coughing. "F . . Fuck Ellie! I couldn't breath." Lucy said.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was just really turned on. This thing has a mind of it's own you know." Ellie said. "I kinda know what its like to have the power of having a cock you know?"

"It's okay Ellie, just fuck me okay?" Lucy said laying down on her back and pulling her knees up to her chest while spreading herself and exposing her pussy.

"Umm with pleasure sis." Ellie climbed down on top of Lucy pushing her way between her sisters legs and forced her thick girl-cock into her sisters moist pussy.

Lucy grunted as the shock of the big thing entering her had come fast. "God your rough Ellie." Lucy said pulling her sister in close for a kiss.

"I thought you liked it that way?" Ellie asked tucking her white hair back behind her ear while rubbing Lucy's muscular arm.

"You can enter me gently first though, then fuck the shit out of me okay?" Lucy pointed out as she rubbed her sisters back from below.

The two fucked missionary for about twenty minuets before switching up to various positions. Eventually Ellie took Lucy from behind, having Lucy down on all fours being her sister's bitch Ellie pulled hard on Lucy's blonde ponytail while fucking her.

"Tell me you love me!" Ellie shouted

Moaning like a whore Lucy shouted out. "I love you Ellie!"

"Lucy, I'm going to cum!" Ellie said slapping Lucy hard on her ass.

"Umm do it Ellie, cum inside me!" Lucy begged.

Ellie gripped hard onto her sister's hips and pushed deep into Lucy's pussy as she blew her load. Her entire body was on fire and began to tingle, putting her in estacy.

"Oh fuck yes, you bitch." Lucy said feeling the warm cum fill her womb, her legs shook uncontrollably. She then slid off of sister's girl-cock and lay flat on her stomach exhausted.

Ellie sat back on her knees as her sister came off her girl-cock, huge loads of her cum flowed out of Lucy's well used hole. Ellie then leaned forward and pressed her nose in between her sisters cheeks and ran her tongue down into Lucy's cummy pussy as she licked at the warm cum.

"Oh, hello!" Lucy exclaimed as she felt Ellie licking her. "Ohh Ellie, your being a dirty girl." Lucy pressed her ass up and open so her pussy was easier for her sisters to lick while a wicked smiled crossed her lips. "Umm I like that, eat your mess bitch."

Ellie cleaned her sisters out then slid up beside her as the two embraced completely bare ass naked and covered in sweat on the blanket beneath the big tree. Both reeked of sex and Ellie's breath was warm and moist as the two kissed passionately, groping each other wildly.

Sophia had crawled off after watching the two climax back towards the stone wall to wait for them as not to be seen as having watched their incestuousact. She had never known what it was like to have a sister, maybe this was normal, maybe the bond was that strong between twins.

Lucy and Ellie came towards the stone wall as they made their way back to the compound. Lucy had the blanket rolled up and tucked under her arm and was smiling as Ellie was skipping along in her tiny cut off shorts tugging on her sister's arm with a huge beaming smile. They stopped when they saw Sophia of all people leaning against the stone wall.

"Oh, hey Sophia, umm what are you doing out here?" Ellie said shocked.

Dropping her smile Lucy said. "Shouldn't you be back at the compound scrubbing Kathryn's cum stains out of Carl's sheets?"

Sophia looked at both girls with her arms crossed and said. "So, I know."

Ellie's eyes fell to the ground as she let go of her sisters arm like a scolded dog and put them behind her back.

Lucy looking over at Ellie to see her embarrassment became angry and marched up to Sophia. "Don't you fucking dare say . . . "

"I won't." Sophia said bracing to be hit. "I won't okay. I just wanted to alert you two that the Creed is planning to move north as soon as possible and wants the original group assembled to go with him. I didn't want you to be off and have a larger group looking for you, maybe even all finding out okay?"

"North?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, he's taking us to Delta-wolf, the furthest outpost." Sophia said

"Veronica Robinson then." Lucy said turning to look at her sister. "Is Suki coming?"

Sophia nodded quietly, while still fearing Lucy's next move towards her.

"Well thank you for quietly getting us." Lucy said as Sophia nodded again. "What . . ." Lucy cleared her throat. "What do we owe you?"

"What do you think of Kathryn?" Sophia managed to squeak out.

"She's a bitch!" Ellie shouted as Lucy shot her a black gaze.

"She means that not many people have liked how Kathryn has been controlling Carl, but no one is brave enough to step in." Lucy said calming down.

"Would you . . . help if I needed it against her?" Sophia said quietly.

Lucy nodded and Ellie followed. "Okay, you got our promise and I am sure we have yours to never talk about what you saw." Lucy said

"Umm hmm." Sophia mumbled nodding.

"Is that a yes?" Lucy asked moving up closer to Sophia.

"Yes, yes Lucy. Sorry, I didn't see anything okay. I don't know anything." Sophia kept her eyes down in front of Lucy.

"Here, your the maid, carry this." Lucy said shoving the blanket into Sophia's arms. "Come on Ellie, we got a trip to get ready for, we need to gather my guns and your bow, let's get ready for this road trip."

"Woooo! Road trip!" Ellie jumped, kicking one leg up behind her butt. "Come on Sophia, race you back to the compound."

As Ellie and Lucy ran off, Sophia looked down at the piss that had ran down her leg during the confrontation with Lucy and let out a deep breath of relief. She then smiled and said. "Another ally for me, your doing down Kathryn."


	5. The Wonder's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmalise is introduced

**Mayhem X Pleasure**

Author: Gho5tCapper Fandom: The Walking Dead Genre: Romance/Erotica, Supernatural Rating: Graphic Violence, Sexual Scenes, Explicit Content

**Chapter 5 "The Wonder's Call"**

Euphoria was alive with activity. Amazons jogged in squads to their appointed tasks, working together to prepare for the journey that the Creed was undertaking. Malory DesChamps, a raven haired, lithe framed amazon teacher, lead the Students of The Creed across the compound towards the old bleachers where their outdoor gym class was being held.

The girls, dressed in the traditional gym wear permitted by The Creed, followed their teacher with purpose down the broken asphalt road that lead to the field. They walked in sync, leg's marching to an unheard beat until they arrived and spread out for Malory to address them.

"Today we are going to be playing a game of "Amazon Cross". This is s game played among amazons that is highly respected and you will all need to learn to play. Those of you who shine will gain station in Euphoria so let's try our best okay?" She smiled a big friendly grin and closed her eyes as she bent down to address the students. "I want you to divide up into teams. I want half of you girls out of your tops and half of you out of your bottoms." She clapped her hands as the students reluctantly removed their respective clothing and divided up into teams.

Emmalise, the girl taken from an MOR town as tribute only days ago pulled her top off and held it over her exposed tiny chest as she felt embarrassment wash over her.

"What do we have here? A case of the mosquito bites?" Marissa Morris said.

Marissa was known as stuck up prissy girl with a good following. She grabbed Emmalise's shirt and pulled it away exposing Emmalise's bare breasts before the other students. "Wow, grow a pair already." Marisa said mocking as both teams headed to their respective sides of the field.

"Okay girls, go!" Malory said tossing the ball high into the air before both of the captains. The girls had been given a once over of the rules on how to play, but otherwise left to figure the game out for themselves.

Emmalise looked up towards the ball and didn't notice Marissa who had ran full-stream at her as the ball was tossed. Marissa thrust her shoulder as hard as she could into Emmalise's stomach catching her off guard. Emmalise went flying backwards landing on her butt and vomiting from the hit to her unprotected stomach.

"Hey keep your eyes up flat chest." Marissa said backing away from Emmalise and starting to chase the ball as the other students on her team began to laugh.

"OMG are you okay?" A young ginger with a face full of freckles said walking over to Emmalise before seeing her covered in vomit. "Eww gross, what a freak." The girl said coiling back and rejoining the students on her team.

Emmalise stood up and slid the vomit off her naked chest, while breathing in heavily to catch her breath. The Teacher blew the whistle and the girls re-set up on their respective sides.

Carl having been topside and walking the compound along side his general Kathryn and an assembly of amazons that morning saw the students in the distance and motioned for Kathryn to follow him over towards the field.

Again Malory held the ball up before blowing the whistle and tossing it into the air, however this time Emmalise struck first, raising her stick and rushing Marissa. She smashed her wooden stick into Marrissa's face breaking her nose and crushing her eye socket with one powerful slash. Mariass's knees buckled and she fell backwards in a spray of blood, shrieking on the ground and grasping at her now deformed face.

"Emmalise, come here!" Malory shouted.

As the young brunette student approached, Malory grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in hard. In one motion she spun her around, pulled her bottoms down and slapped her hard on her bare ass in front of the class. "We don't ever harm another sister. Do you understand!" She shouted as she spanked Emmalise in front of the other students.

"Stop this at once!" Shouted Carl who had seen the incident unfold.

"My, my Creed, I am truly sorry I did not see you there. I . . . there has been an incident." Malory said bowing before Carl. "We need the infirmary and to punish this student for this."

"Yes there has been an incident. You reprimanded a student for displaying kratocracy, how dare you." Carl said grabbing Malory by her hair and pulling her to her knees violently. "You strip a student, so I will strip you." He added as he began tearing her shirt from her back and pulled the tattered garment off from around her neck exposing her bare breasts.

"Please my Creed, I meant only to teach the students to respect their fellow sisters." Malory sobbed as she was tossed about on the ground.

"The first teaching is that might makes right. If you are the strongest you do not need to respect those weaker than you." He pushed her head to the ground with his boot as he pulled her pants down and off from around her legs leaving her naked on the ground before him.

"The second is that the strong own the weak and can use them how they wish. Get up." Carl pulled hard on her hair lifting her to her knees. With one motion he knelt down and pulled her over his knee and began spanking her bare ass as hard as he could in front of her students. "See class, this is how it is done. Malory can teach after all." Carl continued to humiliate Malory who was screaming from the hard stinging spanks to her bare ass in front of her class while Marissa poured blood from her face on the field.

"The girl may die." Kathryn mentioned to Carl as she nodded towards the injured student writhing in pain on the field.

"Fine, get the weakling to the infirmary then." Carl said shoving Malory to the ground with a visible red ass. "You, what is your name?" Carl asked the young brunette who attacked Marissa.

"I . . . I am Emmalise The Creed. I . . I mean my Creed." Emmalise said stumbling. "You were given me as tribute from my village just a few days ago."

"You showed strength Emmalise, you refused to back down from an enemy. I've a trip to prepare for and you've caught my eye. Join us please." Carl said extending his hand to Emmalise who walked over and took it.

"Class, this is Emmalise. You should all inspire to grow strong like her if you are to become amazon warriors in my army. I would not want to see any of you turn out like your teacher here, a weakling only suited to babysit and not even worthy of my touch." Carl spoke to the class.

"I want the name Emmalise praised today and taught about, see that it is." He said looking down to Malory who was getting to her feet while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes my Creed, the story of Emmalise will be taught to the girls. They will act in her manner for you." Malory said breathing quickly.

"Wonderful!" The Creed smiled to the class. "Now let's see some strength displayed today students, I expect more in the infirmity by the games end." Carl walked back into his entourage still holding the hand of Emmalise as Kathryn shot Malory a black look before turning her head dramatically and following the Creed off.

* * *

"I am super excited for our road trip sis." Ellie said walking along side her twin sister Lucy. Ellie with her short, white, bob cut hair that was cropped at her chin tried to hide her excitement though her cheeks were flushed.

"About fucking time we get to take the bikes out again, it's been busting my pussy Ellie." Lucy said as she slung her rifle down off her shoulder and tossed it to the ground before walking forward to take a canvas tarp off two motorcycles that sat along side one of the large metal military hangers outer walls.

Ellie slid her hand down her unbuttoned, tiny, cut off jean shorts and bit her lip as she looked over the bikes.

"Don't get to wet just yet Ellie." Lucy said as she crossed her arms and reached down to peel her camo halter top off then pulled it up over her head exposing a black bikini top tightly stretching over her large, round, grapefruit sized tits.

Ellie shimmied her bottoms off so they fell around her ankles before kicking them over to where her sister had tossed her rifle exposing a small white bikini bottom with a bulge in front. She then un-slung her guitar from around her shoulder and unbuttoned her tiny belly top that opened in the front to show off her impressive breasts which were much smaller than her sisters but still had a nice size to them pushing against the white fabric of her bikini top. She put them down and fluffed her hair while Lucy looked on licking her lips.

"You've got quite the figure Ellie, sometimes I forget how well you can rock a bikini." Lucy said pulling the draw string on her camo, cargo pants before dropping them to show off her black micro bikini bottoms that only covered a quarter of her landing strip and ran a g-string up between her ass cheeks. Lucy then removed her sun glasses and untied her long blonde hair which she swung around in the air before locking her soft eyes with her sister. Small freckles had come out with the bright sunshine on the tip of her nose making her look all the more cute rather than her usually tough persona.

"Your quite the woman, yourself sis." Ellie said walking over to Lucy to caress her exposed ass cheek which she then gave a small slap before running her hands up Lucy's well toned core to her large breast. "Now let's get wet." Ellie pressed play on an old school boombox that began pumping out some popular rock music.

**"Crazy Bitch" Buckcherry  
**

Lucy smirked and turned on the hose as Ellie grabbed the buckets, sponges and soap. The bubbles flowed, the water soaked, the wet hair flung and the hips swayed as the two attractive almost butt naked twins washed their cycles to the delight of many onlookers.

Lucy slowly approached her cycle and bent over at the waist while raising her ass in the air. She ran her soapy sponge over the fender of the cycle with both hands in a pumping back and forth motion to the music.

Ellie spread her leg up and grabbed her toe before sliding down across the leather seat of the cycle and gripping the handle bars while arching her back. She then reached down and grabbed the hose which she blasted across her chest before turning in towards her motorcycle to rinse it off.

Both girls bodies were wet and grinding all over the leather and chrome of their bikes. Lucy edged her clit against the various parts of her bike while biting her lip and often Ellie would reach down into her bottoms and squeeze her girl-cock which was pushing for release.

Walking over to her sister, Ellie turned Lucy and ran her nails down Lucy's back which brought a crazy pleasure to Lucy who in turn growled with excitement.

Lucy then took Ellie by the waist and slipped her leg in between Ellie's so her thigh was grinding against Ellie's secret and while not breaking eye contact began to grind against her. The two pushed up against each other to the beat of the music while the water dripped down their hard bodies.

Ellie then slid off of Lucy's thigh and strolled over to the bike where she bent over at the waist sticking her ass out and put her hands down on the seat. She swayed her ass back and forth to the music as Lucy came over and gave it tiny slaps on her bare cheeks that the material didn't cover.

Lucy then pulled back on Ellie who slid around behind Lucy and pressed up against her butt. Ellie forced Lucy down into the position of bent over the bike and looked around to see if anyone happened to be looking closely at the moment. She noticed two young amazons in the distance who were watching but no one else was looking to closely. Ellie used one hand to slide her girl-cock out the front of her bikini bottoms and the other to pull aside Lucy's g-string then slid inside her sisters pussy and pushed tightly up against her to hide it.

Ellie then began rolling her hips up and down as if grinding against Lucy's butt meanwhile knowing she was fully inside her sister.

Lucy was beyond turned on having this happen in public in the middle of the compound where they could totally get busted so easy. However to any on looker it would just be two girls grinding away on each other to the music.

Ellie began grinding faster on her sister and running her nails across Lucy's back hard, leaving marks.

"God's yes, fuck me Ellie, fuck me so good with that cock." Lucy moaned quietly.

"You are so wet sis." Ellie whispered while grinding on Lucy.

"I am so fucking turned on. Cum in me Ellie, cum!" Lucy moaned while reaching back to pull her sister in closer.

Ellie began breathing heavy and moaning until she couldn't take the pleasure anymore and shot a load into her sister. The excess spilled out and ran down Lucy's leg but the water and the soap hid it from view. Ellie then slipped out of Lucy and tucked herself back into her bottoms, her face was bright red as she ran water over her body to cool off.

* * *

Sophia had organized everyone in a line at the area of the compound on the eastern side where the vehicles were kept. With a salute and kicking her leg backwards she welcomed the Creed. "Everyone accounted for my Creed. Ready to roll out."

Kathryn marched up to Sophia and grabbed her by her long dirty blonde hair and threw her to the ground. "Don't address the Creed so freely maid."

"I'm sorry Kathryn, I didn't . . " Sophia said trying to sit up from being flung to the ground.

She was cut off as Kathryn put her foot down on Sophia's nose bloodying it. "I said stop talking maid." Kathryn flung her hair and did a largely dramatic turn to show her back to Sophia.

Carl walked up holding the hand of Emmalise, "As you've been told we are heading north to outpost Delta-Wolf for some business that has come to my attention. It's been a while since we've assembled but I thought that you would also like to get out of this compound for a bit and join me. This will be dangerous, which is why I've asked you, my gifted warriors to join me."

Majd and Ester knelt down as the Creed addressed the group. Kate smiled while fighting back the urge to yell out about 'cool and confident' the Creed was at this moment. Lizzie sat on the edge of one of the trucks squinting against the bright sun, still barefoot while Suki stood at ease with her legs apart and her hands folded behind her back in her black leather flight suit listening to the Creeds words.

"I will be driving the truck, the twins will be joining us as scouts on motorcycles, Suki you will be our eyes in the sky. Kathryn will be up front with me, along with Majd and Ester as I have a feeling I couldn't keep you away if I tried." Carl addressed the group as Majd and Ester nodded. "Kate you will be running a jeep in front of us with Lizzie, while Sophia you stay in the back of the truck with Emmalise and keep eyes behind us. Everyone understand?"

"Freak show." Kate muttered as she looked over to the messy blonde haired Lizzie who was smeared with a foul looking substance.

"Heh, babysitter." Kathryn chuckled while throwing a kick backwards to Sophia.

"Yes Mr. Creed!" Suik shouted as she saluted Carl with a huge smile on her face.

"Girl's it's been nearly twenty years of capturing the entire east coast in the name of the EC. We've spread the name of the Creed among all the tribes and outposts while gathering supporters, however the unknown has always been to the west and now there is trouble at Delta-Wolf our furthest outpost. The Maidens of the Borders see odd happenings over the past few years and I feel we must leave our walls and address them head on." He continued. "Besides Veronica needs our help and I always come to the call of any of my Wonders."

"I know you would come even if I asked you to stay here, your loyalty to the Creed is never waning. So once again I ask you to follow me into the unknown and fight along side me. These years of taking over farm villages has dulled some of our senses, but from what I hear you will need them at full function for what we are heading into. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you girls, each of you and how much you all mean to me in your own special way. I love you each to my fullest and look forward to having you at my side for this." Carl felt pride in his companions and as much as he didn't want to leave the comforts and feeling of home that Euphoria held for him he wanted to lead his harem once again.

Having a core ten back again with the addition of Emmalise made him feel good about leaving, but triggered his memory of the former tenth, Eliza. Eliza had turned up murdered and inside the compound, he had never found the killer and that still made him uneasy about it. Looking over he caught Lizzie's gaze who smiled crookedly at him while cocking her head and waving. He returned her acknowledgment with a grin and wave.

* * *

"Wow, they are just so . . . wow." Madison said grinding up behind the young short haired blonde before nibbling her ear as the two young amazons watch the twins put on a sexy show.

"Madison! Cut it out, your going to get us caught." The blonde said swatting away the freckled faced brunettes advances.

"What Kylie, tell me they don't get you hot. They are so into each other and so sexy. I wish the Creed would let them marry, then there would be hope for us." Madison said.

"Will you be quiet!" Kylie said in a loud whisper to her friend. While looking around to see if anyone else noticed the two of them by the side of the building watching the twins seductively washing their bikes.

". . . but I love you." Madison said shyly kissing the back of Kylie's soft neck while running her hands around the girls toned and tight core.

Pushing her back and taking her hand to lead her back to a more secluded area where they still had a view of the twins rocking out, Kylie said. "I love you two Madison, but you know its forbidden for amazons to love each other the way we do without the Creeds blessing. If we get caught together we could get banished. You know there has ever only been one allowed marriage between two girls and that was only because one of them was a Wonder and they can do almost anything."

"I wish I was born with power the Wonder's were, but as long as I am with you, I don't care." Madison said embracing Kylie and offering soft kiss.

Kylie returned her kiss and smiled. "Hey I mean if they can carry on like that in the middle of the compound, who will notice us two off under the trees right?"

The two young amazons touched each other all over and kissed passionately while watching the twins perfect, hard bodies move to the music. Madison could swear it looked at one point that the white haired twin was actually fucking the blonde, but that couldn't be possible she thought.

The twins were teasing each other and pressing their breasts together while spraying each other with the hose. The two were putting on quite the show as some looked on questionably at what the two sisters were doing.

They finished by pouring the soapy buckets over each other and giggling about having got the other then began to towel off. As Lucy was laughing and sharing a moment with her sister the watch mistress Terra walked over.

"Where are you two trouble makers off to now?"

"Headed north sugar, wanna come with, make it worth your wild." Lucy said slyly as she looked Terra over.

"From what I just saw, your got your hands full girl. Headed anywhere I should know about?" Terra asked

Lucy wrapped her long blonde hair up in a towel and wrapped another around her waist. "Headed to outpost Delta-Wolf, the Creeds got some business there. Says he needs me and Ellie to scout, sounds like a perfect get-a-way if you ask me."

"Delta-Wolf? Isn't that where Veronica Robinson is?" Terra asked.

"Sure is, and Suki's coming along. Going to be quite the fucking shit show if you ask me, but me and Ellie, were not the drama type so were gonna find a nice cozy place to hang a hammock and just get our chill going." Lucy said smiling and motioning with her hands.

Laughing Terra said. "There you go girl, do your thing. You deserve a little break from all this war business, how many of the Creeds enemies have you had to put down recently. Go, get that blood washed off your hands girl."

"Too fucking many Terra, time to head north with Ellie and clear our heads." Lucy said caressing Terra's arm before walking over to Ellie and putting her arm around her shoulder as the pair headed off to get dressed.

* * *

The sound of the helicopter was hard to talk over as Carl told Kathryn to watch over Emmalise. He made his way over to the heli-pad where Suki was fueling up her helicopter. Just seeing her again and being outside in the fresh air had triggered his memories, good memories. Memories of bedding Suki on a soft bed, making passionate love to her small frame and getting lost in her eyes. Just the thought sent tingles over his body, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Carl approached Suki as she was gearing up to enter her helicopter and pulled her close into a tight hug, he couldn't however resist cupping her small soft perfect ass. "I am sorry." He said loudly over the whirl of her helicopters blades. "I know what it means to come to the aid of Veronica, but your willingness to accompany me means everything. He bowed and gently kissed Suki's hands softly as she blushed and grinned."

"For what you gave up for me , I give up the world." Suki said back embarrassed as her hair thrashed in the breeze. She held a gaze with Carl that freed thoughts from the prison of his mind, her soft smile could always melt his heart no matter his mood.

"I'd gladly give it all up to see that smile. I miss your scent on my pillow, find your way back Suki." Carl whispered and smiled as he kissed her hands again and walked back from the wind of the machine.

Three younger girls all in black leather flight suits jogged over and jumped up into the open door of the helicopter while putting on their helmets as Carl moved back to a safe distance.

"My Creed? Is all okay?" Kathryn asked inquisitively while seemingly trying to interoperate Carl's actions with Suki. Her grip on Emmalise hand hardened.

"Everything is just fine Kathryn." Carl said looking over to Suki's chopper as it took off into the sky. "I think I just needed to get out of that stuffy bunker and get some fresh air you know, reconnect with old friends."

As Carl watched the helicopter take flight, Kathryn's gaze bored a hole in the back of his head.

"Um miss, your hurting me miss." Emmalise said as Kathryn squeezed Emmalise's hand harder and harder with each passing second of the helicopter taking off.

* * *

Sophia finished loading the last of the supplies in the back of the truck as Emmalise watched perched on a few sacks of grain her hand wrapped in a bandage.

"Mrs. Sophia? How do you know Mr. Creed?" Emmalise asked.

"Oh, well Emmalise, I knew Carl back when I was hoping he would just become my boyfriend, way back before he ever became the Creed." Sophia said with a pleasant smile.

"You were the Creed's girlfriend?" Emmalise asked.

"Yes I was, and we loved each other very much, at the time." Sophia said remembering the old times.

"So what happened? Why are you not his girlfriend now?" Emmalise asked.

"Lizzie . . . I mean, people grow apart sometimes and well the Creed has many responsibilities now and many girls to love. In fact he has an entire amazon army who loves him and he loves them back." Sophia explained while still hoping that inside Carl loved her as much as she still loved him.

"Oh I guess I understand that. The Creed can't be just for one person, he is to be enjoyed by all, well at least that is what our teacher told us." Emmalise said as Sophia climbed up in the back of the open truck andd sat down beside her.

"And what else did your teacher tell you about the Creed?" Sophia said smiling.

"That he is going to rule the world and that we all will share it with him after he defeats all his enemies. That to be with the Creed should be our ultimate desire and to serve him and our amazon sisters. I can't wait till I can be with the Creed, my teacher says it's magical, how was it with you?" Emmalise said.

"Absolutely magical indeed." Sophia said as the truck went into gear and started off towards the front gate of the compound. The sirens of the compound rang out signaling the moving of vechicles.

The twins were each outfitted in leather motorcycle suits, while Ellie wore white with black strips, Lucy wore black with white strips. They were the first to do leave Euphoria doing wheelies and burning rubber.

"Fuck em up girl!" Terra yelled as Lucy zipped past.

Next up was Kate and Lizzie in a black military jeep together. Kate wore her fiery red hair swept up with a military jacket while Lizzie had goggles on and a new white jacket over some black pants that Kate had found for her.

"Don't try to save her, she won't make it and you'll get bit." Lizzie said.

"Save who Lizzie?, Who won't make it?" Kate said looking over to Lizzie puzzled.

"You'll see K6, don't worry when it's time I'll stop you okay?" Lizzie said reaching over to caress Kate's neck or rather the small object at the back of Kate's neck and smiled a crooked smile.

Finally the big military truck with the canvas back rolled through carrying Carl and Kathryn in the front followed by Majd and Ester tucked into seats just behind them and Sophia with Emmalise in the open back, under the canvas.

"Okay, so, would you rather . . . umm like, lick Lizzie's asshole again or, or suck on that thing that Ellie has in her pants?" Ester asked to Majd as the road games began.

"Eww, omg, did it be dirty Lizzie or older bathed Lizzie?" Majd responded

"Omg you are so considering licking her asshole again?" Ester roared with laughter.

As they drove past the outdoor sport area Malory the teacher stood with her eyes down behind her students and her hand upon the shoulder of a heavily face bandaged Marissa Morris who could only watch with one eye, to which Emmalise just smiled.

Second later Suki's helicopter followed above kicking up dust along the main road to Euphoria as it took off into the sky's beyond.

The journey north had begun.

**I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter of the Creed Saga. Things have been delayed since Covid and my time has been occupied elsewhere. Thank you to the massive fan's that have been enjoying my Legend of Zelda "The cucking of Link", the stats are off the chart! (Seriously hundreds per week) I hope to get back to regular updates on this massive undertaking soon and be able to produce new content for you all.**


	6. To Dream of the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes their way north

**Mayhem X Pleasure**

Author: Gho5tCapper Fandom: The Walking Dead Genre: Romance/Erotica, Supernatural Rating: Graphic Violence, Sexual Scenes, Explicit Content

**Chapter 6 "To Dream of the Queen"**

The motorcycles sped across the old highway kicking up dirt, dust and debris in their wake. Lucy rode in front clad in a black leather jumpsuit with white stripping and a helmet with a shaded visor. Her sister followed in a white leather jumpsuit with black stripping and a similar helmet. The twins flew at record speeds down the unpopulated roads scouting the areas ahead for any signs of trouble.

They soon approached the remains of an old bridge as something big descended from the overcast sky above. The twins both looked over to each other and raised a thumb before upping their speed. Lucy pulled sharp to the left side of the highway and the approaching bridge while Ellie went right aiming her focus at the bridge's side supports that rose into the air.

From above a huge military grade helicopter tore through the clouds and began firing off rounds of ammunition from a cannon attached to the front of the aircraft. The shots were reckless and wild, coming nowhere near the speeding twins. Ahead twisted metal from the broken bridge rose in an upper arch on Lucy's side while a concrete arch rose up on Ellie's side. The unknown enemy pressed forward at rushing speed leaving cloud trails in it's wake.

Lucy hit the twisted steel rising from the bridge at full speed on her bike launching her not only into the air but curving her to the right as her motorcycle flew up towards the approaching helicopter. Ellie launched off the concrete rise on the right side of the bridge straight forward and to the side of the helicopter perfectly in line with where she wanted to be. Time seemed to slow for the girls as everything unfolded in a matter of seconds in reality. Lucy flying on her motorcycle directly at the helicopters open bay door, turned the bike flat with the wheels outward knocking the people standing in the machine out the other side as she came whipping through and launched herself off of the falling bike towards her sisters bike that passed just under her on the other side of the chopper.

Ellie threw a homemade set of bolas at the back blades of the chopper which wrapped around and blew out the small engine running them. Black smoke billowed into the sky as the machine began to spin.

Lucy flipped, perfectly timed onto the back of Ellie's motorcycle and hugged her arms around her sister as her bike and four of the people from the helicopter went sailing across the sky, crashing and exploding in the distance. Ellie's motorcycle landed on the ground on the far end of the bridge and she turned it hard to a stop as the military grade helicopter continued downwards exploding on impact against the highway back across the bridge after spiraling out of control.

Ellie and Lucy lifted their visors. "Abethany sister style!" both said as they bumped fists.

"Dad taught us well. The only two sisters brought up on bikes in the outback, right sis." Ellie said.

"Fucking right Ellie, we might have pussies but we were raised like we had dicks. Well . . . you got a dick, well . . . a girl-cock but whatever, you know what I mean. Dad trained our asses raw and now no one fucks with the Abethany's." Lucy said as something caught her attention.

Two of the people in the helicopter must have managed to jump out as they began walking back across the bridge towards the two girls. They were clad in a black metal armor with many robotics attached to them. They wore what looked like power suits.

"Motherfucker's don't know to stay down." Lucy said climbing off the bike.

"Careful Luce, I don't like the look of that armor." Ellie said.

"There is nothing I can't break." Lucy said as she took off her helmet and waved around her long blonde hair. She began walking towards the two soldiers as her body began to glow.

The two men in power suits collided with Lucy, they threw punches backed by the force of the armor, one of which connected and sent Lucy flying into the side of the bridge causing the concrete to bust and dust to fly up into the air.

" _Good thing I summoned the Creeds gift or I would have died_." Lucy thought as she rolled out of the wall and got to her feet.

"Fucking, shit filled condoms! which one of you fuck-sticks hit a woman?" She asked while screaming and enhancing her glow. The light coming off of her body seemed to flicker and pulse.

The next punch that came her way she caught in her grip and pulled forward. She lifted the man up over her head and brought him down across her knee breaking him and his armor nearly in half. The metal and robotics of the suit tore apart as she drove them into her knee. Sparks and blood shot upwards as she then discarded him and went to face the next one.

A punch came to fast for her to react and smashed into her chest followed by an elbow to her face which knocked her down.

"Luce!" Shouted Ellie.

"Stay back Ellie!" Lucy shouted as she painfully got up and squared off with the man in the suit. Her strength was powerful, but his speed was better. He unleashed a series of hits that staggered Lucy and drove her to her knees. "You hit like my dad, bitch!" Lucy said as she drove her fist upward catching the man in the suit right in his chin and broke his head off. A fountain of blood sprayed upwards as the head rolled off the far end and slipped over the edge.

Lucy collapsed on the bridge as Ellie ran over to her. "Luce! Luce." Ellie screamed picking up her sister and carrying her back to the bike. "Your exhausted from using the Creeds power. Damn, your going to need more of his energy to recover." Ellie said as she lifted her sister up and carried her over to her bike. She propped Lucy up on the back of the motorcycle and strapped her in. "Come on we can rest up over there in the jungle off the highway, were a good hour ahead of the convoy headed north so we can catch them when they come this way Don't worry sis, I know you don't like it and well I would prefer he didn't touch you but we will get some Creed energy in you and you'll be back to your old self."

Ellie began circling back to find an exit off the highway and headed towards the overgrown forest which now resembled a thick jungle to the west. She thought that if they could hide in under the canopy of the trees that no more unwelcome guests would drop in on them.

* * *

The convoy rolled along the highway, headed north when Kate pulled her jeep back to ride along side the military truck. She shouted across the passenger seat where a sleeping Lizzie sat with her head back and eyes shut. Carl leaned out the window of the truck to hear Kate better over the noise of the engine.

"Smoke, up ahead. I wonder if the Abethany sisters found trouble." Kate shouted.

"We're best to go around if they did. We can catch up with them at the outpost and debrief them, but for now lead us around whatever that is Kate." Carl shouted back pointing to the smoke.

Kate smiled back and nodded before accelerating the jeep and pulling off the highway to the right leading the truck down onto a dirt road and away from the smoke in the distance.

Several hours later the vechicles pulled up at the edge of a small river just on the side of a forested area. Kate put the jeep in park and climbed out to stretch her legs while Lizzie continued to sleep in the passenger seat.

The big military truck Carl was driving came to a halt and the brakes hissed. Everyone climbed out to get an afternoon stretch while Carl made his way over to Kate.

"Are we close now? Lost sight of the highway a while back." Carl spoke.

"Yes my Creed I have traveled the countryside for years, I will not get lost, I know my way. We are not far off now from the outpost now." Kate melted as she swooned over Carl. Just having his attention had put her over the moon. "You look very strong and handsome today my Creed." Kate continued, "Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like me to make you some food, would you like to use my body for pleasure?"

Carl moved in close, locking eyes with Kate then put his arm around her lower waist, feeling her curves when Kathryn interrupted. "Should we not consult the maps we brought instead of trusting this souless ginger's sense of direction my Creed?"

Without breaking eye contact with Kate who appeared to be shaking, Carl spoke up. "Perhaps, I would like to know our exact location. Not that I don't trust Kate to get us there, but I like to know where I am when traveling."

Kate blushed and smiled while looking at Carl. "Of course my Creed."

"Maid! Bring the maps out." Kathryn demanded looking around for Sophia who was holding the hand of Emmalise.

"God, she's so rude. Kate is a skilled tracker and survivalist, why do we even need maps?" Sophia said quietly down to Emmalise as she started to walk over to the truck to retrieve them.

Having overheard part of the comment Kathryn shot Sophia a black look and balled her first.

Sophia climbed up into the back of the truck and opened a bag containing the maps. She handed a set down to Emmalise who hugged them in her small arms. "Here we go, these will do." Sophia said climbing back down and adjusting her tiny skirt that rode up every time she did something, exposing her naked lower half.

They walked towards where Kathryn was setting up a makeshift table when Emmalise fell down into the dirt dropping the maps. Sophia squatted down to retrieve them when Kathryn walked over and put her boot on the side of Sophia's head and pushed hard downwards.

"Stupid maid," Kathryn said. "Why are you a complete failure at everything you do. You should be on your knees thanking the Creed for even bringing you along, but yet you continue to annoy me." She let out a big dramatic sigh and put the back of her hand to her head.

Sophia fell down into the dirt and bumped her head off the ground after being kicked by Kathryn. "For fuck sakes Kathryn!" Sophia began. "Oops I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Sophia quickly remembered her place.

"What did you say you little bitch?" Kathryn exploded dramatically. "Don't you ever talk to the right hand of the Creed that way. Do you think you are my equal? You are nothing! You are garbage Sophia. Your life is worthless. You have only been spared death to cook, clean and lick the Creeds boots you filthy whore. I think it is about time you got put back in your place." Kathryn marched over the back of the truck and flipped open some boxes until she found what she was after. She pulled out a braided whip and marched back over to where Sophia was trying to stand up and was brushing the dirt off her uniform.

"Turn around maid!" Kathryn demanded as the others circled around to watch this display of power.

"Miss Sophia, you don't have to." Emmalise said watching.

"Sorry Emmalise, it is not my place to interfere in the business of the Creed of his right hand. I guess I am teaching you another lesson, this one is about know your place and sadly mine is at the bottom." Sophia lowered her eyes and turned around.

"Take off that ridiculous outfit!" Kathryn yelled.

Sophia stripped off the main outfit and stood bare ass before Kathryn, she then leaned over and placed her hands on a near by tree.

"You horrible, horrible maid!" Kathryn shouted as she lashed the whip into the naked back of Sophia who cried out in pain.

Emmalise sat on the ground hugging her knees with her face pushed into them as she listened to Sophia's cries and the sound of the whip tearing her flesh with each strike.

* * *

Ellie laid her sister down on the floor of the jungle and unzipped her tight leather black jumpsuit with the white stripping allowing her big breasts to pop out as it opened. "We've to get this off you sis so you can recover and get your strength back." Ellie said struggling to peel the suit off from around her sisters big hips and over her butt.

Finally Ellie pulled the last leg free of the jump suit and Lucy lay naked and unconscious on the ground. "With you like this and the convoy surely ahead of us by now and hopefully off the main road after seeing our warning sign, we won't be meeting up again until the outpost. Don't worry though sis, I'll make us a camp then we can head out tomorrow and meet up with the others. I hope they will be safe from further ambushes, just who were those people and where did they get those power suits?"

Ellie grabbed her pack off the back of the bike and un-buckled her bedroll, which she tossed down on the ground. She then rolled Lucy's naked body over and onto it before grabbing her guitar and sitting down with her leg's crossed below her at her sisters feet. Ellie began strumming on her guitar and gently singing to her sister.

" _Angel from my dream with hair of gold, please oh please be the one I can hold . . . When I was weak, you were strong. The feelings between us they saw as wrong . . . You stopped my tears and brought me joy, I'll stay by your side, I'll be your toy . . . Your little Ellie, your little Ellie. Wake up Lucy, let's make love already. . ._ "

From deeper off in the jungle Ellie hear a voice cry out and stopped singing. She looked over to where the tree's thickened and deeper into the trees pondering what the noise was. "Hello?" She shouted waiting for a response, when none came she turned back to her sister and began again.

" _I long to be in your embrace, the sweetness of you I still can taste . . . You never judge, you never scold, I want to be the hand you hold . . . Your my one and only, my truest love, my heart is yours, to keep above . . . Your little Ellie, your little Ellie. Wake up Lucy, let's make love already_."

Again a far off voice caught Ellie's ear and she stopped playing her guitar and turned towards the sound after missing it again. This time she put her guitar down and stood up looking into the trees. She tucked strands of her white hair back behind her ear and shouted. "Hello?"

Ellie turned back to Lucy who still lay motionless and naked on her bedroll. "As a scout of the Creed it is my duty to investigate this. If there are people out there, then the Creed is to know of it. Sorry sis, but we have to move. We can make camp further into the woods tonight, but for now you've to come with me."

Ellie unzipped her jumpsuit and peeled it off her naked body. She folded it up and put it away in her pack along with her black biker boots. She then pulled out a pair of her cut off, tiny jean shorts that exposed her butt cheeks and a tiny white blouse top that showed off her stomach and hugged her tits. Inside her bag she had a new pair of red converse high tops with white laces and the black star logo on the side that Lucy had found for her latest scouting mission.

She then lifted her sister onto her back and began walking off towards the voice to investigate.

* * *

Lizzie was having a dream. She was watching from up high as the nation of amazons marched across the field of war. They battled with spears and axes against an army of others carrying guns. The two sides collided in a gigantic fight lead by a woman who appeared to be the queen, the true queen of the amazons. Her features were hidden in shadow, but her silhouette was that of a one armed woman with long hair.

The vision then changed back to the woman standing atop the landing back in Euphoria with spear in hand, again her features were obscured, however when she turned a bright eye could be seen from beneath her blonde hair, but only one. The one eyed, one armed queen of the amazons stood victorious with the Creed by her side atop a sea of cheering amazon sisters who shouted to the heavens.

A loud scream then woke Lizzie from her sleep in the front seat of the jeep where she rubbed her sore neck. She reached down and un-buckled her seat belt before walking over to where the others were gathered.

She pushed past Majd and Ester to see a naked Sophia up against a tree, her back covered in blood as Kathryn stood with whip in hand, lashing into the back of the blonde.

"What did she do?" Cried Lizzie as she saw the tears in Sophia's eyes. Lizzie began running over to stop Kathryn by standing in between the whip and Sophia.

"Get out of the way you little freak-a-zoid" Kathryn said as she tried to hit Sophia's naked back while avoiding Lizzie. The whip however cracked hard forward and hit Lizzie in the face. A stream of blood shot outward as the others gasped at the hit.

"Stop!" Yelled Carl as he jogged over and took the whip from Kathryn's hand. "You hit her." He said turning to Lizzie who was holding her eye to see if she was okay. Blood ran down her hand an onto her white lab coat.

Carl pushed Lizzies hand away and pulled back her blonde hair to see a cut just below her eye that was bleeding. "Goddammit Kathryn! You almost took her eye out." Carl shouted back.

With a sneer Kathryn said under her breath. "No loss there."

Carl marched back to Kathryn furious and grabbed her thin wrist. "Your hurting me my Creed." Kathryn said bending before him.

"You are my right hand, but I'll take your hand clean off if you disrespect your sisters again." Carl said. "It's one thing to beat the maid, who over stepped her status, but it's another to cut the face of such a pretty thing. Do we understand each other?"

Forced down to her knees Kathryn whimpered. "Yes my creed, yes!" She then fell back into the dirt as Carl let go of her wrist and pushed her down.

He turned and took Lizzie off towards the truck to get bandaged up. "Emmalise, tend to the maid, I don't want her bleeding all over the back of my trucks." Carl said as Kathryn got to her feet while wiping the dirt from her knees, she shoot a death glare at Sophia and stormed off towards the river humiliated.

Crying, Lizzie tried to explain to Carl what she was doing by getting in between Sophia and the whip while Carl tended to her face. He fixed her up and put a tiny bandage just below her eye then tucked her messy blonde hair back behind her ear.

"It's okay Lizzie," Carl said kissing her forehead. "I know you meant well, but as Kathryn said, the maid over stepped her bounds. You've to understand that Sophia is no longer my girlfriend, she can't be as she is shunned in the eyes of my Amazon army for her failures that cost Kate's group their lives. If she's to be beaten, then I would have Kathryn do it as she leads my armies and shares my bed. Do you understand?" Carl said.

Shaking still, Lizzie shuddered as her voice rose from talking to shouting. "I don't, I don't know. Why does that girl bed you, when it was me who did that. Didn't you see what she did? That she replaced me? That it was me and Sophia that you loved? Don't your understand!"

"Calm down Lizzie, your being hysterical because you got hurt. Kathryn is my right hand and the leader of my armies, she dominates my bed as a show of trust in her abilities to lead her amazon sisters into battle against our enemies. She's not replaced you, you've just been busy carrying out your experiments in your lab, don't you remember? Yes you and Sophia did dominate my bed, but as Kathryn say's it's important for me to be seen with her and that you are not needed at the moment." Carl explained as he could hardly get the words of out of his mouth. He felt himself say them, but didn't know where they came from.

"No! No!," Lizzie cried as she slid to the ground. "She's a trickster, a trickster!" She began shouting as she hugged Carl's leg. "I . . I can make her better, I can make her silent, like the others. She can come back, come back better and silent as the grave if you let me."

"What are you saying?" Carl shouted, pulling back from Lizzie. "Are you saying to kill Kathryn? You understand she won't come back Lizzie, she will be dead and rise as something terrible."

"No . . .no." Lizzie continued to sob on the ground.

* * *

Emmalise helped wiped the blood from the scarred, naked back of Sophia and applied bigger bandages to her while trying not to cry.

"I guess I really am nothing in the eyes of the Creed anymore." Sophia said quietly. "I guess I should move on, find someone else."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but it seems that Lizzie is more of who he feels for." Emmalise said picking up Sophia's maid outfit and handing it to her. "He went right to her side miss Sophia after she was injured, but did not come to aid you. The Creed almost seemed to be blind to that Kathryn's actions, it was as if he wasn't seeing the true her as she whipped you miss. I almost think him spellbound by her if I may say."

"But you must not say Emmalise. I don't want you hurt either and that Kathryn would not hesitate to strike a student, I am sure of it." Sophia said sliding her stockings on over her bare legs. "You are new to the Creeds group and seems to be in his favor, which is a great place to be. Don't offend Kathryn, she is powerful and not one to try to take on yourself. I know my place and learned my lesson, I won't be trying for her again, but if you can free Carl from her spell, I will tell you that you have allies in Lizzie and the twins. I am sorry I can't help, but I can't take another lashing like that." Sophia began sobbing as Emmalise hugged her.

"I heard that you were once the leader of the Amazon's miss Sophia, I know you can be again. I know that in your heart you care about the Creed and his nation and are strong and would rule it with your heart. I can't explain, but being around you I've noticed it. I would not want Kathryn to rule miss, she is strong, but she has no compassion. I think a true queen needs both. If you would allow it, I would work in secret to see you put back on that throne miss. Teacher showed us in history class of what you did for the amazons and how you helped shape Euphoria before your downfall. You didn't send those amazon's to their deaths miss, they chose to go in your name, you should remember that." Emmalise said

Smiling Sophia ran her fingers though Emmalise's hair, "You are amazingly smart for your age, but don't play a dangerous game. Plots to take thrones only leads to hurt, I am just glad to be in the Creeds company Emmalise, you should be too."

Emmalise smiled, but inside she knew what she had to do, what was right.

* * *

"Kathryn! Kathryn!" Carl's voice yelled out from far off.

Kathryn stood on the bank of the river, blood running down her right hand from the cut she had inflicted upon her palm. Her fist clenched tightly as she swore revenge against Lizzie and Sophia for causing the Creed to punish her. How dare he treat her in such a way in front of those two. The outsider Sophia who aided in the killing of her own amazon sisters and unknown to anyone, the killing of her own sister "Marley" and Lizzie that mentally unstable freak who valued the dusted over the amazons, letting them into the compound to kill them when the Creeds group first arrived.

Kathryn smiled. She would not do it outright, she would make the Creed send them to their graves then she would be his to use, working her pheromones on him, she would keep his senses dull so she could run the armies of the amazons, so she could give the commands to destroy their enemies, and so she . . . could become queen.

**Wow! What exciting reveals in this chapter. I apologize for my absence during the outbreak in real life (corona virus 2020), I hope you have stayed patient during this time of crisis and continue to enjoy my work. Do not worry, I am not going anywhere, though my work may take time to be revealed to you dear reader. The adventure of Carl and his harem of girls is only beginning.  
**


End file.
